Façade
by D3sstorjo
Summary: Eleven Years have past since Dawn had started her pokemon Journey. She is now an elite model, actress, and singer. The only thing that bothers her is her love life. Will bumping into Paul change things? Or will they make her permanently loveless?
1. Reunion!

Okay this is my first fan fic, so please no flames. Other than that, I hope you enjoy!

**Summary**: Eleven Years have past since Dawn had started her pokemon Journey. She is now an elite model, actress, and singer. The only thing that bothers her is her love life. Will bumping into Paul change things? Or will they make her permanently loveless?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon, if I did, it would be really messed up and you wouldn't know it existed.

Façade 

**Chapter One: Reunion!**

Sakura petals danced around her, the sun started to sink behind her. Her mid-night blue tresses flicked gently in the wind. Tears stained Dawn's face as her expression lifted into a pleasant smile.

"_I love you._" She stated simply, her voice laced with strong emotions. Her voice rang like a bell, almost like a laugh to relax her emotions and to stop her tears from falling. The sound of the crickets started to gradually become louder, the sun sank beneath the horizon and the moonlight danced across her ivory skin.

She grabbed the hands to her '_lover's_' and gazed into his gray eyes. He smirked and locked his hands with mine, sending a spark through her body. He returned the gaze, showing that his gray eyes flashed amusement. Slowly, he leaned down to kiss her, but before his lips hit hers, a voice rang out loud, disturbing the scene.

"CUT!" A deep voice furiously shouted from behind the couple. "WHAT WAS THAT?" The man continued to shout angrily throwing his hands in the air. Tapping his feet on the ground and crossing his arms, we realized he was expecting and answer fast. "If you don't respond, I'm going to fine you a million dollars." He said gruffly and continued to tap his feet.

"What do you mean?" Gary, Dawn's acting partner snapped at their director, Jun. "I don't see what we did wrong! Actually, I thought that scene went rather well." He responded angrily, a scowl plastered on his face as he crossed his arms.

Jun was going to respond again, but Hikari cut him off to avoid any colorful words from appearing on the set, fighting, and ear piercing yelling that rang in your ears for more than ten days.

"Ah, Jun, what can we do better?" She asked nervously twiddling her thumbs. "I agree with Gary, but I also want to know why you think we did so bad…" She blinked slowly.

"Yes, Jun, What can we do better on? Enlighten me." He growled and glared daggers and the blonde haired man.

"You guys need to be more emotional. It seems like you guys are just pathetic, desperate, teenagers, who haven't ever experienced love before." He retorted as he rolled his eyes. He seemed to return Gary's glare.

"Guys." Hikari started, but became impatient. "WE ARE NOT GOING TO GET ANYTHING DONE IF YOU GUYS KEEP BICKERING LIKE A BUNCH OF TEENAGE GIRLS." She shouted at the two, red from frustration. "You know, Jun, if you would stop complaining on every little detail like your life depends on it. Try to calm down when you tell up 'kay? Gary. You should stop being so hot-headed when Jun tries to criticize us. He's not saying you're bad or anything. SUCK IT UP, AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN." She swore she was going to lose her voice permanently from yelling at them everyday. This was one of the worse crew she had to work with. Period.

They both seemed quite shocked since it was one of the loudest and longest rants she's had yet. Key word. _Yet. _

Jun was the first to recover. "Uh…um…I guess we can call it a day." He shouted toward the crew, who in return scrambled to get ready to leave. Jun sighed. "Sorry I'm so hard on you guys." He put a hand on both Gary and Hikari's shoulders. "I just guess I'm stressed since it's the last scene of the movie, and I want it to be perfect…" he shifted uncomfortably before his eyes lit up again. "I know this is a weird question, but…have you guys ever had a romantic relationship?" He blurted without thinking. Gary raised a brow, while Hikari flinched.

"I have a girlfriend, and I might propose to her soon…" Gary said slowly as he removed Jun's arm from his shoulder, almost like it was a disease.

Jun nodded slowly, appearing content with his answer. He turned to Hikari who seemed to slowly edge away from the two men. Jun grabbed her wrist. "I'm guessing that you probably have a boyfriend at home waiting for you. There is no way that a world-wide pop-star and master coordinator like you should have difficulties finding a man.

Hikari winced from his statement. "Uh…Not really, I'm always busy with photo shoots, filming movies, recording songs and parties that I wish I was not at…" Hikari trailed off. She slid out from underneath Jun's arms.

Jun did a double take, so did Gary. Yeah, it was astonishing that a twenty-one year old, three time grand festival winner, model, actress _and_ 'Pop Princess' didn't have a boyfriend. Hikari heaved a sigh. "What's wrong with not having a boyfriend? I'm too busy to have such chaos added to my life." She crossed her arms and glared at the two whispering guys in front of her. They nodded as if they were agreeing on something.

"Hey, Hikari, you should meet my girlfriend, Leaf, she is a huge fan of yours and I think you will make really great friends." Gary chuckled nervously. I gave him a strange look before I said anything.

"Okay! Call me for details." Hikari replied cheerily before she snapped her poke- to check the time. "AH, I have to jet!" She said as she slipped her large, white-rimmed sunglasses above her silky blue hair. "Catch ya later!" She said as she rushed past the two guys who sweat dropped from her daily rush.

~Dawn POV~

"Oh, I'm going to be late!" I shouted to myself as I rushed towards the lobby. My three-inch, blood red, kitten-heels clicked on the marble floor repeatedly. I gripped the straps of my shiny, black purse to stop it from crashing into my rib cage. I bet I already had a bruise there. "Shoot." I muttered under my breath and made my way to a restroom. _Thank God for the full body mirror. _I thought to myself while I checked if there were any imperfections on me. I stared again at myself, looking from my head to toe. A silver headband was fitted at the top of my head, complimenting the silver locket on my neck. I wore a pink sleeveless, button-up, blouse with ruffles along the neckline to show my chest off. A thick, black belt was wrapped around my small waist. I also wore my favorite pair of dark skinny jeans. My wrist was decorated with a variety of charms from my favorite charm bracelet my mom had given me when I was twelve. I didn't see anything wrong except for a few strands of loose hairs. Carefully I tucked them behind my ear.

I made my way outside, sliding down my sunglasses. After my eyes had adjusted, I scanned the area. A recognizable face bowed. His long, dark purple hair was tied in a pony tail.

"Miss Hikari." He gestured towards my limo. I giggled.

"Why are you being so proper Reggie?" I asked in a giggled as I climbed into the sleek, roomy car.

"No reason." He smirked and shut the door securely before he made his way towards the driver's seat.

I sighed as I slid open the window that separated Reggie and I. "I need to go to May's house…like now." I said flatly. Reggie picked up his speed as I closed the window, leaving me to listen to the quiet hum of the limo's engine. I blinked, and before I knew it, we entered the suburbs of Hearthome city. A familiar set of red-roofed condos started to appear from around the bend. Before I could react to the arrival, my phone buzzed next to my hip. I skillfully whipped it out from my pocket and read the text message I received.

May

11:08 PM

WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?

I flinched when I read the message. I practically heard her scream in her ear. I decided not to reply since the limo had slowed to a complete stop. Reggie had already made his way to my door. Once he opened the door, I thanked him and rushed to the complex. I found the familiar numbers of May's house. There was loud chattering from inside the house, making me feel guiltier for being late. I silently rang the doorbell. Every noise

from inside the condo stopped. There was rustling and a few footsteps before the door opened. A familiar face of a brunette popped out from behind the black door.

"DAWN!" May shrieked my name with her ear-piercing scream. "OMI-GAWD!" She shrieked again and swung the door open to let me in. She wore a light, red boyfriend tank with a cute, white zip-up jacket over it. She wore Dark red, booty shorts with black leggings underneath. Her hair was put up in a bandana, same as always. I was going to compliment her outfit when her surprise suddenly turned into anger. "WHY ARE YOU LATE?" She growled angrily as I stepped into her quaint house.

I was used to her mood swings already. I liked to tease her about them, just to see her reaction. "Are you bipolar?" I giggled at my friend's excitement. "NO, FOR THE LAS-

I cut her off, not wanted to hear anymore of her shrill screams. "I was just joking…" I rolled my eyes and set my purse down on a mocha colored loveseat couch. The chattering buzzed up again. I made my way upstairs, where May had retreated to before I set down my purse and slipped of my flashy shoes. I slowly walked into the nearest door on the left, hoping to make a dramatic entrance. "Hey guys!" I smiled as I walked in happily, in taking the familiar faces.

Ash sat next to Misty on the carpet, leaning their bodies against the wall underneath the window. May had made her way next to Drew. They sat on the two chairs that were pushed up against the wall. They seemed to be bickering about something again. Zoey was huddled in the middle of the room, leaning her head on Kenny's shoulder, they were chatting with Ash and Misty. All of them made up a circle formation. Well, more like a deformed circle.

"DAWWWN! I can't believe you're so famous now!" Misty exclaimed in a sing-song voice. She smiled at me happily and nudged Ash to show him that I was here.

"Hey, 'Pop Princess'!" He greeted with a smile. He suddenly turned his attention to Misty again as she whispered something to him. I rolled my eyes from the nick name the tabloids have given me.

Despite the fact of the nicknames, I was glad to see them in a while. Ash had messy, raven black hair as always. I was surprised that he still wasn't chubby from all the food he eats. His attire was plain. He wore baggy jeans with a black T-shirt followed by a vest. Misty wore a cute, orange, v-neck, halter top that hugged her waist. Yellow asymmetrical lines ran down the front and back. She wore simple denim short that reached her mid-thighs on the bottom.

"What's up DeeDee?" Kenny smirked, while Zoey punched his arm. "Hey! What was that for?" He grumbled, rubbing his arm where Zoey had punched him. Kenny's brown hair was still the same. His clothing choice changed quite a lot. Probably from Zoey's influence. He wore a plain, white, loose T-shirt with a large neon orange, zip-up jacket with a neon green zipper in the front. He zipped it up one-fourth of the way up. He wore interestingly, skinny jeans that didn't cling onto his legs, but still showed his leg's outline.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that ten years ago…" I growled glaring at him. He just gave a smirk in return, which earned him another punch in the same spot from Zoey.

Zoey turned to me, a smile painted on her face. "It's been a while!" She said coolly before I hurled myself at her for a hug. I buried my face into her red hair.

"You certainly haven't changed." I giggled and looked at the tomboy. Her outfit was a bit different from the one she wore ten years ago. She wore her sunglasses on the top of her head, a cream colored turtle neck blouse and a puffy gray vest over her blouse. She wore Worn out, boot-cut jeans on the bottom." We need to seriously catch up!" I chirped happily. "Oh wait, I need to get something from my bag…" I apologized before I left the room. I was so caught up in excitement that I didn't see where I was going. I crashed into a muscular person before I fell back and landed on my butt. "Ouch…" I groaned loudly, before I got up to see who I had crashed into.

"Are you blind or something?" The person growled. I groaned in realization to which that voice belonged to. I rushed back into the room, passing him along the way.

"MAY!" I shrieked. "Why…Why…WHY? Why is he here?" I pointed out the door. As if on cue, Paul emerged from the dark hall. I growled as he approached the circle in the middle of the room.

"Oh, Paul? Ash invited him for some odd reason…" Misty responded for May. I glared at Ash who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly in return.

I groaned. "Why…of all people…why…" Paul seemed to have heard me, smirked.

"Well, I see you still have that same attitude of yours. The same one you had ten years ago, troublesome." His smirk widened.

"I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!" I growled furiously, standing up from where I was sitting.

"Same tantrums too, troublesome." He added.

Something inside of me snapped, and rage flared up. "MY NAME IS DAWN. D-A-W-N!" I yelled furiously attempting to claw at his face. Luckily, Zoey, who was beside me, held me back.

"No need to send me back to Pre-school. I already know how to spell." His smirk still played on his lips.

"I swear, if you make another snide comment, I will forcibly wipe off that smirk on your face. I will let you witness excruciating pain. By the time I'm done dealing with you, you won't be able to smirk again." I growled, lunging at him again.

"Okay, break it up, Lovebirds." Ash muttered sarcastically, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"WHAT?" Paul and I both bellowed at Ash, a growled ripped from my throat. "I don't see how anyone can like such a cold-hearted, cruel, conceited, jerk. I seethed towards Paul.

"Well, I don't see how anyone could like a snobby, stuck-up, annoying, little troublesome brat." He replied with a scowl on his face.

"Okay. You guys seriously need to stop fighting." Drew blinked a few times before he flicked his hair. "Besides, you guys shouldn't be distracted when there is something as hot as me in the room." He added, flicking his hair again. That earned a punch from May. "Jealous much?" He laughed as May continued to beat his arm, which he was now clutching. "Okay, _Ow_." Drew said after May had stopped beating his poor arm.

The room fell into awkward silence. I felt the tension rise and I started to get nervous.

"Is there anything to eat?" Ash asked, breaking the silence. Misty smacked him upside his head. "WHAT? I'm Hungry!" He whined as Misty sighed from her friend's unstoppable hunger.

~Paul's POV~

I groaned inwardly.

_Why was I here again?_

Oh right. That idiot there invited me here. And when I rejected, he took it to my brother, who forced me to come. Yay.

I didn't really fit in many of the conversations. None of the guys did really, the idiot was an exception. He was too dense to understand the meaning of what the girls were talking about. Drew, Kenny and I tensed when they started talking about girly stuff. Drew turned to me flicking his chartreuse hair.

_What an insane hair color…well, I'm the one to talk…_

"So…do you have a girlfriend?" He asked Kenny and me, not knowing what else to say. I shifted uncomfortably, and stayed silent for a few moments longer.

"I'm going out with her." Kenny pointed his thumb at the red-head, Zoey…I think. I only knew her name since the loud, troublesome girl kept fawning over her.

"Really? I didn't know that. I'm going out with May." He smirked towards the brunette's direction, she didn't seem to notice, and kept emerging herself into the talk with the girls.

"How about you Paul, Do you have a girlfriend?" He asked without blinking when I scowled.

"How is that any of your business?" I snapped, not moving and inch, the scowl still on my face.

"Just wondering," He retorted. "Besides, you are the Champion of Sinnoh. Wouldn't you people think you would have a girlfriend already?" Drew blinked a look of confusion onto his face.

"No." I replied simply, not wanting to go any further into this conversation. It was too much like the one I have with Reggie everyday.

"No, you don't have a girlfriend, or no, you don't think you _should_ have a girlfriend?" Kenny asked me, bugging me further into the conversation.

"Both." I growled, becoming more annoyed with the two people next to me. They were asking the same things Reggie, my mom, and pretty much all of Sinnoh was asking me.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Paul!" Reggie sang as I walked into the house. "What were you up to today?" He smiled while starting to make dinner._

"_Same thing as always, I trained my Pokemon…" I snorted. I didn't understand why he kept asking me. He should know since I did the same thing everyday. Train._

"_Really, that sounds fun~!" He smiled as he started to cook. I rolled my eyes. _

_He really needed to stop playing around, I wasn't born yesterday._

"_You would know." I growled and stomped upstairs to get changed._

_I have such a weird, pestering, annoying brother. I sighed at the thought of Reggie. Before I could start a whole rant in my head, Reggie knocked on the door._

"_Food's ready." He shouted, banging obnoxiously on my door._

"_Fine." I grunted and threw on a black turtle neck before I walked out of my room, back downstairs to my brother._

_I roughly pulled out a chair, making it scrape noisily on the floor. I cursed under my breath before I sat down at the table._

"_So…" Reggie started not knowing what else to say. I raised my brow, confused about his behavior. Reggie always has something to talk about, although the last few days, he's been rather quiet. He was probably debating whether or he should ask me a question._

_I poked at the food in front of me. I wasn't that hungry, but I should get nutrients for training tomorrow anyways. _

_I forked up some potatoes, but before I shoved them into my mouth, Reggie asked a rather strange question. "Ne~, Paul, Do you have a girlfriend?" He asked me cheerily. I choked on my saliva and placed the fork full of potatoes back on the plate. _

"_What?" I coughed, trying to clear my lungs, from the previous happenings._

"_I asked you if you had a girlfriend, that's all…" He pouted and started to eat again._

"_No, I don't have one." I stated bluntly before I turned my attention back to the food._

_There was another silence, since we both started to eat. He chewed more slowly than usual, as if he was thinking of something to say._

"_Maybe…You should start thinking about getting one." He said slowly, boring eyes into me. This made me uncomfortable. "How about…that one girl that traveled with Ash? DeeDee was it? She seemed nice, she was pretty too." He concluded his thoughts._

"_Why her?" I almost whined, but it turned into a growl. "I don't find her interesting. She's so annoying and troublesome." I retorted, trying to avoid relationship topics._

"_Or do you want me to set you up with someone? You seem to be having trouble with relationships." He raised a brow, true concern flashed across Reggie's face._

"_I don't want to have a girlfriend. It's too much trouble." I grumbled. Sure sometimes I feel lonely. I would be nice, but I wouldn't want to have a girlfriend now. It's involves a lot of time._

"_You want me to set you up?" He questioned almost with a chuckle. I bet he's having so much fun teasing me…_

"_NO!" I shouted loudly. Angry at him for making me seem so desperate. _

"_Why not? It's annoying when you are always alone. You're twenty-two. You're old enough to be married!" He shouted, not angrily, but out of exasperation._

"_I'm busy training my Pokemon." I countered. I was beginning to become irritated by my brother's behavior._

"_If you don't find a girlfriend in two weeks, I'm going to get one for you." He shouted from across the table._

"_Why do you care so much? It's not like it's going to kill you if you have a single brother for the rest of your life." I sneered, venom drenched my words. _

"_As a matter-a-fact, it just might!" Reggie shouted, irritated at my behavior. _

"_Whatever. I don't care. If you try to set me up, I will kill you." I mercilessly dropped my dishes in the sink and stormed upstairs for a shower._

"_I'm still setting you up." Reggie grumbled before I slammed the bathroom door shut._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I shook away the memory. I realized that Ash, Misty, Zoey, and Kenny were getting ready to leave. I watched them as they said their good-bye's and filed out the door. Now it was only Drew, May, Troublesome and I in the house.

"It's just the four of us now. We should play truth or dare!" May threw out just for the heck of it.

I grumbled incoherent words and leaned my back against the wall. I never liked playing those stupid games. It was a waste of time. HECK, being here was a waste of time. I have no idea why I didn't leave.

"That sounds fun!" Dawn added, cheerily waving her hands in the air.

"I'd rather not…" Drew objected, not wanting to get involved since he knew May was pretty harsh when it came to that game.

"Aw, come on!" May pouted, grabbing on to her boyfriends arm like a stamie to a rock. Drew exhaled loudly, not responding back. "Will you? Please?" She begged, giving puppy-dog eyes. He visibly grimaced before he responded.

"Fine." Drew snapped under May's look.

They all turned to me, not even asking if I wanted to play. They supposed I was listening to the whole conversation. What if I wasn't? I usually wouldn't listen to something like this.

"What?" I replied gruffly, trying to brush off the idea of playing truth or dare. "If it's about truth or dare, I'm not involved." I crossed my arms in front of my chest and slumped against the wall. Dawn spoke up first.

"Why not?" She whined, her lower lip stuck out. "Come on Paul, it will be fun!" She started moving towards me. I unconsciously tried to move away, but forgot that I was already against the wall.

"No." I replied again. I wasn't going to give in. I wasn't that weak. Not like Drew. I am definitely not giving up to that troublesome girl.

"Please?" She pouted, tears started build in her eyes. She bit her lower lip as she continued to crawl towards me. I watched her in disbelief as a clear, crystal-like, stream of tears glistened down her face.

"Okay, Fine. Just stay away from me." I grumbled angrily pushing her away from me. I pulled up the collar of my jacket, similar to the one I wore ten years ago up. I wanted to hide my reddening face.

Dawn happily jumped up, her expression totally ecstatic. A moment ago, she was crying, and now she is over-joyed. What is wrong with her? Oh…right…She's an actress.

I mentally slapped myself for forgetting that. I let her take advantage of me. Great.

I turned away from her, focusing my attention on Drew. May was whispering in his ear, as he nodded. He got up abruptly, making a loud thud on the ground.

"I'll be right back." He said flicking his hair as he strolled out the door of the room.

"So…" May started, trying to break the awkward silence between the three of us. I snorted and turned away from both of them, facing the wall.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? I personally think that talking to us is more entertaining than talking to the wall." Dawn spat angrily, her eyes burned into my back.

"Hn." I grunted in response, not wanting to deal with all her screeching. I think I already dealt with enough from earlier today. I glanced at the clock on the wall. 12:47AM. Lovely. I wasted so much time here.

Drew entered the room again with a small, red cooler in his arms. He raised a brow when he saw me facing the wall. "Having fun making out with the wall?" He questioned. Dawn giggled.

I growled in response, but I didn't say anything. I just stared at the cooler.

"What's that?" Dawn asked innocently staring at the cooler too.

"Oh, it's just something to spice up the game." May giggled.

I had a queasy feeling inside of my stomach.

_Please don't let this be what I think it is. _I pleaded to myself inside my head.

May reached over Drew's lap and lifted the top of the cooler. Dawn gasped when she saw was inside, shocked to know what it was. My stomach dropped to the core of the earth as I leaned over to peer what was inside.

_Beer._

Luck definitely wasn't on my side today.

~End of Chapter One~


	2. Hangovers

Okay, here is the Second Chapter to Façade. I know it seems like any other Ikarishipping fanfic, but I'm definitely going to put in some twists. Thanks to TakashiRika and Kojilover04 for reviewing! It means a bunch! Also, I figured out a whole lot of mistakes from the first chapter. I don't mind if you point them out ^^; And, NO, there is no secks in this story. That's why it's rated T.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon, if I did, it would be really messed up and you wouldn't know it existed.

Previously on Façade: ~PAUL POV~

"_What's that?" Dawn asked innocently staring at the cooler._

"_Oh, it's just something to spice up the game." May giggled. _

_I had a queasy feeling inside of my stomach. _

_Please don't let this be what I think it is. I pleaded to myself inside my head._

_May reached over Drew's lap and lifted the top of the cooler. Dawn gasped when she saw was inside, shocked to know what it was. My stomach dropped to the core of the earth as I leaned over to peer what was inside. _

_Beer._

_Luck definitely wasn't on my side today._

**Façade**

**Chapter Two: Hangovers**

~Dawn's POV~

_Where the hell am I? Ugh, I feel horrid. _I felt my head resting on something soft. _Since when was my pillow black? _My eyes were forcibly opened as I realized what I was sleeping on. I flinched silently, trying not to wake him up. _I…fell asleep on his chest…_ I mentally freaked before I got up groggily. My whole self was a mess. My hair was defying gravity and my clothes where crumpled and wrinkled.

_Well, I don't think I'll ever play Truth or Dare with May. _I cringed from the memories of last night.

_I think I made out with Paul…EW!_

I went to the bathroom to freshen up. Luckily, I brought a comb with me. I quickly swiped my comb through my hair, using water to flatten it. I washed my face, changed my clothes (A/N: Yes, she always has a spare change of clothes with her. Strange? I think not. Okay…maybe) and re-applied my make-up. I felt my stomach lurch when I finished my mascara. I quickly puked into the toilet, feeling some-what better.

I glanced at my Poketch to check the time. "10:50am!" I screeched on shock. "Oh, GOD I'm GOING TO BE LATE!" I jumped and ran out the door. I quickly called Reggie for the Limo. Luckily he made it here quickly enough that I wouldn't be super late. "Reggie, I have to get to the set by 11:00am!" I said quickly, almost fumbling over my own words.

"Okay, don't worry!" Reggie reassured as he stomped down on the petal, causing the limo to accelerate sharply.

"Eep." Dawn squealed as she was flung all the way to the back of the Limo.

* * *

It was only mere minutes when Dawn arrived at the studio. She sighed in relief and stepped out, checking her Poketch again. 10:58 just turned into 10:59. Dawn jumped and dashed into the building, huffing from running through the lobby and making her way up the steps to the small set. She approached the door and burst inside.

"There you are!" Jun exclaimed and ran towards me. "We are going to wrap this up today!" Jun chanted determinedly.

I nodded in approval. Gary smirked when he saw the determination flash through my eyes.

"We can do this!" I fist pumped into the air and hopped towards Gary.

* * *

"Okay, Scene 20, act 15, Go." Jun called out from the sides. (A/N: I have no idea what scene so I just made it up ;)

Gary and I looked at each other, our eyes shone in the light that was set on us. It was like a perfect scene, now all that was needed was the action.

I grabbed onto Gary's hands, my face reflected joy even though hot tears streamed down my face.

"I love you." The words slipped out of my mouth smoothly, my emotions overpowering the aura in the room.

Gary smiled a genuine smile and cupped my cheek. He leaned down slowly, creating a dramatic moment. I tip-toed up to reach his lips.

At this point, I was sure that Jun was going to stop us, but silence lingered in the air.

I closed my eyes once our lips touched. The contact sent chills down my spine. He pulled away with an adorable blush on his face. It was only a little peck.

Subconsciously, I leaned towards Gary, placing my hands on his chest. I pushed him back into another kiss. I wanted more. I craved more.

_I need a boyfriend…_I groaned in my head and smashed my lips against Gary's.

He deepened the kiss and snaked his arm around my waist. _Is that…cherry?_ I thought to myself when I tasted his lips. I tried not to disturb the scene so I kept quiet. My inner self's face was contorted with disgust, but my outer shell had put on a passionate face. My eyes were closed, my tears were already dry. Our bodies were pushed together in a disturbing…err…steamy.

"AND," Jun called holding his hand in the air. He had watched us, lounged on his 'director's chair.'

"That's a wrap!" I jumped up. Everyone in the crew relaxed and set their things down. Gary and I broke apart heaving and huffing for air.

"Whoa, you changed a lot Dawn!" Jun shouted and patted my head. Gary nodded to approve of the statement.

"U-uh…I-I did?" I stuttered, embarrassed from the compliments.

"Yeah, you couldn't kiss like that yesterday." Gary raised a brow, and a confused look entered his face.

"Hmm…," Jun began tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Did something happen to you last night?" Jun asked.

I blushed furiously as I shook my head. "N-n-no…Nothing happened…" I stuttered again. 'Dammit, why can't I act now? I have to stutter?' I thought angrily, mentally slapping myself.

"So, tell us what happened." Gary pushed my into the conversation, I blushed again, trying to remember what happened last night.

"I don't exactly know. All I remember is Truth or Dare, Beer, and waking up on someone's chest. Thank God we weren't naked." I rolled my eyes.

"You sure you weren't naked?" Jun asked quickly.

"Yes!" I hissed, making Jun and Gary jump.

"Well, who was it?" Gary asked again curiosity filled his voice.

"Curiosity killed the cat." I snapped and grabbed my bags, getting ready to leave.

"Hey, Dawn, I need to have a meeting with you later today at 5:30. Meet me at the new restaurant downtown. It's called 'Ksala.' I'll meet up with you're new acting partner and we will go over scripts. Oh, and year something nice, it's a nice restaurant." He added slowly.

My eyes bugged out of my head. "WHAT? ANOTHER MOVIE ALREADY?" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Jun just plugged his ears.

"See ya!" Jun chuckled and ran out the door, avoiding my anger outburst slyly.

Gary patted my back to try to comfort me. I just stood there with my mouth open, staring at where Jun had left.

"He sure works you to the bone." Gary muttered. "I have to go. I have a date with Leaf. I'm going to propose, so wish me luck! Oh, and we'll invite you to our wedding." Gary winked and started for the door.

I groaned. Mixed feelings boiled inside of me. _Another movie? Already? Ugh, I'm going to kill Jun. I hope my new acting partner's hot…and single…Wow. I'm so desperate._

I face-palmed and made my way out the door. I walked through the Lobby slowly, hoping that time would disintegrate, and I would finally have some rest. I realized that I had made it outside and stopped mopping.

* * *

"Why the long face?" Reggie asked once he arrived. His head tilted to the side.

"I have another movie and I just finished this one…" I sighed and got into the Limo.

"Oh…well, its okay. Hopefully you will get a big vacation after this." Reggie said. He was a rather optimistic person, but even he couldn't cheer me up. I forced a grin as he started to drive me home. Slowly, I drifted into deep though. Pointless thoughts roamed my head. My future flashed by. A mysterious man, children, and I were all smiling and laughing together. I smiled slightly. _Maybe I should get a boyfriend. Plus my mom would love grandchildren._

The car slowed smoothly, so smoothly that I almost didn't realize that we were almost completely stopped. I smiled as Reggie came over and opened the door. "Thanks!" I chirped and made my way inside.

_I'm definitely going to brush up on my flirting tips._ I giggled and made my way inside my large mansion. It was roomy enough for my Pokemon to each get one room.

"Pip-piplup!" A blue penguin Pokemon greeted me at the door. I smiled and patted its head.

"How are you Piplup?" I asked it sweetly. It chirped back happily and put its flipper's on its chest proudly.

"Bun-Buneary!" Buneary hopped its way over to me and tackled me lightly into a hug. Pachirisu also came over, nearly shocking everyone from its hyper discharge attack.

"Guys, I have to go out tonight at 5:30." I gave all my Pokemon a wink. They all smiled happily.

"Want to help me choose what to wear?" I asked raising a brow. I directed the question mainly towards Buneary.

"Eary!" Buneary hopped onto my shoulder and we made out way upstairs. All my other Pokemon shook their head vigorously.

Once I entered my room, I jumped onto my large king-sized bed. I inhaled the pillows ravenously and propped my head up with my hand. Buneary had already started digging through my closet.

"Buneary!" Buneary gasped when it found something in my closet. I slowly sat up, curious in what she found.

"Bun-Bun-Buneary!" It cried happily and hopped out of closet quickly. She placed a silver box on the bed with a silky blue ribbon running diagonally across it on the bed.

I quickly jumped off the bed. _How come I've never seen this dress before?_ I thought as a confused look etched across my face.

I saw that a note was tucked inside the ribbon. I felt my fingers tremble as I reached for the note.

_Dear Dawn,_

_I'm sorry I had to move to Johto in such a short amount of time. Frank had _

_to move there for his job. Please take this as an apology. _

_Love you so much,_

_Mom _

I smiled and remembered my mom's smiling face. I should call her once and a while, but I was always busy. Frank was her new husband, or my step-father. He was nice and sweet, so I had no worries of them together.

I picked up the box gently and placed it on my lap. Buneary watched me intently, waiting to see my reaction. Eagerly, I pulled up the top.

I gasped in amazement. I was the more beautiful dress I've ever seen. The strapless dress was an amazing silvery-gray color, with a hint of brown. A milky periwinkle belt was tied across the waist. The belt moved upwards and formed a bow on the top left shoulder. The bow was showered with a beautiful array of citrus colored diamonds. The material had puffed out from the waist and was tucked underneath the inner fabric, making a bell shape. (A/N: There is a picture on my profile if you still don't get it. -3- )

"Thanks Buneary!" I almost choked. My emotions were flying, my throat had closed up, almost like I was about to cry.

"Bun!" Buneary shouted pushing me towards the bathroom.

"Okay, okay." I smiled and gave my Buneary a hug and ran towards my bathroom down my mansion's large halls.

Surprisingly, the dress had slipped on easily. The silky material underneath the outer fabric, made me comfortable and cool. I let my navy blue, waist length hair down and curled the ends, letting them bounce when I walked. I smiled contently and made my way over to my make up counter.

I wore light make up, my skin was already smooth, without it. I put on little mascara and light silvery eye shadow. For my lips, I just wore my favorite strawberry flavored gloss.

I smiled contently when I looked at myself and walked out. I was surprised to see Buneary already there with Piplup and Pachirisu. They were clapping happily when I walked out. I laughed and patted them all on the head affectionately.

As I flipped open my cell phone to check the time. 5:00. I still had time, but Ksala was downtown, so it would take about ten minutes to get there.

I set my phone back down to search for a hand bag or purse. Before I could start looking, Piplup shoved a hang bag into my hand. I giggled softly when I saw the blush it his face.

"It's okay Piplup, guys can have good fashion sense too!" I said softly and patted his head. "Thanks Piplup, it actually looks great!" I smiled when I saw the periwinkle bag with a silver chain dangling across the purse.

I flipped it open, dropped my wallet, lip gloss, and phone inside. "Well, I better get going!" I said patting their heads once more. "Make sure you don't break anything, and don't get into trouble okay?" I said sweetly and rushed out the door after slipping on my BCBG, open toe, silver pumps. It was connected with a small diamond belt on the front.

Quickly I dialed for Reggie, noticing that it was 5:20. _Am I always late for important meetings?_ I groaned inwardly. Right before I could beat myself up, Reggie came in the Limo. He rushed outside and opened the door for me when he saw me tapping my feet.

"Ksala?" He raised a brow, trying to get a definite answer on the destination.

I gave a small nod and flipped open my phone. I had one new text message.

**May**

**5:10PM**

**Hey, we're goin 2 chill on Saturday. We dont know where yet, but bring ur boyfriend, or some1 and well hang. :)**

I sighed from the thought of having a boyfriend and rubbed my temples, trying to think about what I should message back.

"Hey, we're almost here, you're almost late, so get ready!" Reggie called from the front. I nodded and put my phone back into my purse.

Once Reggie stopped, I hopped out of the car with out his help opening the door. I checked my phone again. 5:30PM.

"Ack!" I whimpered and walked towards the restaurant as quickly as I could without ruining my hair or clothes.

I entered the restaurant as quickly as I could. One of the waitresses gasped. "Dawn Berlitz?" Her leafy green eyes were wide with shock. Her brown hair reached her shoulder.

"Yes?" I winced, not knowing I had that many fans.

"I'll get you seated right away!" She jumped scrambling for menus.

"Um, No need to worry, I'm meeting someone." I said sweetly, trying to calm her down.

"Oh, okay! Who are you meeting?" She asked, now flipping vigorously through a list of reservations.

"Um, his name's Jun." I said chewing on my lower lip. _This girl seriously needs to calm down…_

"Um…" She bit her lower lip and kept flipping through the list.

My stomach dropped. I started to feel uneasy about coming to this restaurant.

"Oh!" She exclaimed but was cut off by another voice behind me.

"There you are!" Jun shouted grabbing my shoulders. His face was twisted with worry. He wore a light gray suit, polished black dress shoes and a cherry red tie. His blond hair was crazy as usual.

"Yeah, I was here…hopefully on time, but I had a bit of a hold up…" I mumbled as he started to lead me to the seats.

I looked around the inside of the Ksala. The smell of vanilla and cinnamon filled the air, it was strangely relaxing. The ceiling wasn't high but the creamy white walls and deep blue carpet made the place seem a bit larger. The walls were decorated with an array of fancily designed lights.

I got back to the seat and frowned. "Where's my partner?" I furred my brows in confusion. Jun laughed softly.

"Surprisingly, he's later than you. I was going to go check up front to see if this was the right restaurant but, I found you instead." He explained nervously.

"Ah, I get it now. I was going to check for a reservation, but the lady up front kept fumbling and muttering something about my name…" I sweat dropped shaking my head.

Jun was going to open his mouth to respond but a loud shriek from the front cut him off.

"I think that could be you're partner." He chuckled in amusement.

"Ugh, great, he's another one of those people with a bunch of stalkers." I groaned and slumped back into the seat.

"Probably…" Jun shrugged. "But, I have to say that you have a lot of stalker's as well! Even when you were fourteen, you had the stalker named Conway." He gave a lop-sided smile.

"Right…" I rolled my eyes and then shivered at the thought of Conway. I wish he was dead…

More shrieks were heard from the restaurant, and they were getting louder. A waitress emerged from the corner, a familiar faced person trailing after her. His hands were shoved in his black suit pockets, is posture was slouched. He wore a dull, expressionless look on his face.

My stomach dropped as they headed closer to out table. I turned to Jun who didn't say anything, he just grinned. My mouth dropped open in horror.

The waitress stopped right in front of us. I almost puked.

"Meet, Paul. You're new Acting partner and Champion of Sinnoh." Jun gestured his hand towards the purple haired freak.

_WHAT THE HELL?_

~End of Chapter Two~

* * *

ME:Yesh, I know it's super short. Sorry about that. I will update as soon as I cant.

ME:BTW, I LOVE REVIEWS, SO IF YOU CAN JUST LIKE SAY HI OR SOMETHING.

ME:I know this chappy is rushed because It's 9:59 and I'm supposed to be off at 10:00. D: I have to rush...

Dawn: Aww, I'm sure you did just fine. Oh, I love the dress :)

Paul: Whatever

ME: *Whacks Paul on the head*

Dawn: -giggles-

Paul: -sighs-

ME: I guess we are quite the lively bunch

ALL OF US: R&R, OR WE'LL KICK YOUR BUTTS :D

ME:BTW, Please tell me if you find mistakes. D:


	3. Paparazzi!

Okies guys! I thank you all the people who reviewed 8D. Thanks to: DaRkMiDnIgHtMiDnIgHtSnEaKyCaT, TakashiRika, Fallen Among the Stars, and kojilover04 for reviewing! It makes my day to see you're guy's reviews *cries tears of joy* Well, anyways, enjoy this lippy action chapter. 8D

**Summary**: Eleven Years have past since Dawn had started her Pokemon Journey. She is now an elite model, actress, and singer. The only thing that bothers her is her love life. Will bumping into Paul change things? Or will they make her permanently loveless?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon, if I did, it would be really messed up and you wouldn't know it existed.

Previously on Façade: ~Dawn's POV~

_More shrieks were heard from the restaurant, and they were getting louder. A waitress emerged from the corner, a familiar faced person trailing after her. His hands were shoved in his black suit pockets, is posture was slouched. He wore a dull, expressionless look on his face. _

_My stomach dropped as they headed closer to out table. I turned to Jun who didn't say anything, he just grinned. My mouth dropped open in horror. _

_The waitress stopped right in front of us. I almost puked._

"_Meet, Paul. You're new Acting partner and Champion of Sinnoh." Jun gestured his hand towards the purple haired freak._

_WHAT THE HELL?_

**Façade**

**Chapter Three: Paparazzi!**

~Paul's POV~

_Dammit. I'm so late, all because Reggie took forever dropping his boss off at a meeting. _I thought angrily as I paced around the front desk.

"YOU'RE PAUL SHINJI!" The waitress shrieked. "O-M-G I LOVE YOU!" She screamed, jumping up and down, her shoulder-length brown hair jumped along with her. "First, Dawn Berlitz arrives, and then Paul Shinji!" I rolled my eyes. _Does this girl always talk to herself?_

"Can I get my seat now?" I growled, extremely irritated by the girl in front of me. _Since when did I have so many fan girls? I blame it on Drew._

"Oh, uh yes. Is it a seat for one?" She asked, twiddling her thumbs.

"No." I replied bluntly. "I'm meeting someone named Jun." I said, looking to the left and then right uncomfortably.

"Oh, right this way." She gestured to the left and started her way through the restaurant. The aroma was sickeningly sweet with vanilla and cinnamon. The lights were too bright and the walls were painted with a hideous ivory. The carpet was dull blue, making me relax a bit.

I recognized someone familiar sitting at a table near the window. Her navy blue hair and ivory skin shimmered in the candlelight. A beautiful dress was wrapped across her small fame.

I felt my stomach lurch when I saw a blond haired man sit across from her. I didn't know if it was of jealousy or because I saw his ridiculously, happy face.

The waitress started to lead me closer to their table. I had a sinking feeling inside that she was going to be my acting partner. She was an actress after all.

More shrieks and murmurs flickered across the room as I entered. I saw her eyes flash towards me. Her cobalt blue orbs locked onto mine and then her jaw dropped open. Her eyes flashed back to the man sitting across from her, then back to me.

I recovered faster then her which made me smirk. _It's is going to be fun teasing her. _I was beaming inwardly.

When I stopped completely in front of the table, Jun stood up. "Meet Paul, you're new acting partner and champion of Sinnoh." Jun said, pointing towards me. I watched troublesome's reaction, but her mouth just hung open to catch flies.

"I-I…H-h-he h-he…" She stuttered furring her brows. She pointed at me as a look of pure confusion entered her face.

"Spit it out, troublesome." I grumbled, taking a seat next to her. I grabbed the menu from the waitress and slumped back into my chair.

I had realized that the restaurant had become silent. All eyes were glued towards us like we were putting on a live drama.

"Get back to eating, there's nothing to watch." I snarled and started to browse through the menu. Everyone in the room jumped from my tone and the buzzing and chatting eventually started to pick up.

Hmm, a steak sounds good…I thought to myself and set down the menu gently on the table. I grabbed my napkin and lightly placed it on my lap.

I looked over at Dawn who was banging her forehead on the table. "Kill me now…" She grumbled and rested her face in her hands.

"Why is it always you who has to ruin my life?" The troublesome girl whined and pointed at me accusingly.

"What do you mean?" I grunted and narrowed my eyes at her.

"You," She snarled and glared at me. "You always are there to ruin my life. Ten years ago, at the party, and now!" She screeched and banged her fist on the table. Luckily, we didn't gain any attention because the chatting had gotten so loud.

"Now, now…" Jun said, attempting to calm her down.

"NOW WHAT?" She yelled loudly. Her lips pursed in a straight line.

"Now, we eat…." Jun answered quickly, clearly shaken by her anger.

"What is the plot going to be?" Dawn asked slowly. She looked uneasy about what we were going to do.

"Well, the genre is…let me check…," Jun closed his eyes and reached into a bag. After a few minutes of digging through stuff, he pulled out a binder. "It's on Romance, Adventure and Fantasy. Of course there is some action included." He grinned and set the binder on the table.

"Explain more…" I said keeping my eyes on the blonde haired maniac.

"Well…," He started, poking his index fingers nervously. "There is a princess, named…Hold on…" He reached for the binder again and flipped through several hundred pages. "Ah, her name is Lady Cresselia. She is a daughter of a wealthy merchant, but a Prince from a distant land fell in love with her. So he came back to propose to her. The Prince, Prince Darkrai, is rejected, but he hires people to assassinate her father and kidnap Lady Cresselia. When all is done, Lady Cresselia eventually changes the cold-hearted Darkrai and they fall in love. Some people, who seek revenge from Prince Darkrai, rebel against him in a full out war. At the end, Lady Cresselia and Prince Darkrai are killed together." Jun sucked in a large breath.

I groaned. _It's going to be a sappy love story…_What did my brother sign me up for? I smashed my face into my palm, sulking from learning about the horrid plot.

"That sounds sweet and all…but I really wish this movie wasn't with him." Dawn pointed angrily at me and glared at Jun.

"Sorry…but you have to do this." Jun chewed his lower lip nervously.

"WHAT?" Dawn growled and sent a cold glare at him.

"Sorry, but I promised a good friend that this movie was going to go through. If it is completed and we get a decent amount of views, you guys will get loads of money." Jun said looking at me, then Dawn (**A/N**: Yeah I know he said Dawn not troublesome, but he's twenty-two now. He's not that immature that he calls her troublesome in his mind.) , then me again.

"The storyline is crap." I grumbled, crossing my arms across my chest.

"It's not!" Dawn objected, slapping my arm absentmindedly. "It's amazing. I think Paul and I can pull it through." She smirked and looked at me.

"Oh, it's on." I said, glaring at her. She just glared back.

"Um…" I voice coughed, breaking our glaring contest.

A waiter was standing in front of the table. His notepad was already in his hand along with a pen. "Would you guys like to order?" He said in a low voice.

"Yes," Jun started first, pointing out his appetizers.

I turned to Dawn and continued to glare at her. "I'm not going to let you think that I'm pathetic." I growled. "I'm not as pathetic as you." I snorted. Jun continued his order in the background.

"Yeah right, you probably can't act to save your ego. You probably can't even act for your life!" She hissed in a quiet tone, trying not to disturb Jun's ordering.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I whipped around to see the waiter staring at me. "Would you like to order?" His voice slightly irritated, although his face was calm.

"Right. I'll have the creamy mushroom soup for appetizer, rib-eye steak for entrée and chocolate and raspberry mousse.

The waiter nodded and scribbled on the notepad quickly and violently. Once his scribbling halted, he turned to Dawn.

"And for you, Mademoiselle?" He winked obviously trying to flirt with her. I had the sudden urge to punch the waiter's face.

"Alright, I'll have the garden salad with balsamic vinaigrette as the sauce. A seafood linguine and for dessert, I would like a chocolate soufflé." She closed the menu and handed it to the waiter.

"Would you like anything to drink?" He asked and picked up a smaller menu in the middle of the table. "There are a variety of red and white wines here." He added, handing the menu to Jun who raised his brow.

"We'll try this one…" Jun said, pointing at a random wine on the menu.

The waiter nodded, gave Dawn a wink and rushed back to the kitchen.

I slumped into my seat again when he left. Somehow, it felt like I was relieved he was gone. He was rather annoying though.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to the bathroom." Jun said quickly, and got up from his seat. His chair scrapped the ground roughly, making my ears want to bleed. "Sorry…" He muttered and started his way towards the bathroom.

"Hah, I'm a much better actress than you are an actor. Admit it. I have been in several movies already!" Dawn crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air arrogantly.

"Nope." I responded and rolled my eyes.

"Yes!" She hissed, slapping my arms viciously.

"No." I exhaled, making it sound like a sigh.

"Prove it!" She growled, inching closer to me.

"How?" I raised a brow and looked at her with a strange look on my face.

"I don't know, just prove it, or else I win!" She growled and eyed my strange expression.

"Hmm." I thought, digging into my brain on how to prove it to her.

"If you don't find a way when I count to three, I win!" She snickered and looked at the candlelight reflection on the window.

"Three…two…on-," I cut her off when I grabbed her shoulder and forcefully smashed my lips to hers. She furred her brows angrily and whacked my chest. I let her go to see a confused look on her face. She was angry…yet blushing. She whipped her mouth in one quick swipe, and growled.

"Fine. You win." She slumped into her chair and scowled at the milky white tablecloth.

I smirked. "I bet you can't do better than that."

She snickered and looked at me. The blushed was wiped off her face and was replaced with determination.

"Of course I can!" She snorted and grabbed my neck, making me jerk forward. Our lips met again, but the kiss was much softer. She had wrapped her arms around my neck and caressed my back. Subconsciously, I snaked my arm around her waist. Her tongue swiped against my lower lip, begging for entrance. I obliged. Our tongue's played a little dominance game, pushing each others back. Of course, I won, being the man.

Several coughs from the background made us break apart, panting. We looked up to see Jun chuckling.

"Wonderful. We have a match." He grinned and sat back down in the chair.

I turned away, feeling my cheeks grow hot. Luckily, I had the blush under control in a split second.

Dawn flushed a deep shade of crimson. She stared out the window and pursed her lips.

"Why so quiet?" Jun raised a brow and sipped some red wine.

"N-no…r-r-reason…" Dawn stuttered and scowled at the tablecloth once again.

"There has to be a reason. You're stuttering. Actresses don't do that." He chuckled and poured himself more wine. He poured more in my cup and Dawn's cup.

"It was nothing." I said firmly, picking up my wine glass, examining the deep red liquid inside.

"Oh…really? You guys were eating each other's faces off." Jun smirked, tracing the edge of his wine cup with his index finger.

Dawn and I both flushed from that though. _I doubt that that kiss meant anything to her. _I thought in my head. I shook my head.

"No, actually, we were acting." I said bluntly, making Jun nod his head.

"Okay. If that's what you say." He chuckled again. His eyes gleamed like a cat in the candlelight.

"Hey look, the foods here, wonderful!" Dawn clapped her hands, trying to direct the attention towards the food.

"Oh right, my soups here!" Jun said coolly, spreading the napkin in his lap.

"Whatever." I grumbled and watched silently as the waiter set the appetizers on the table. I eyed the soup and poked at it with a spoon before I took a bite. _It's not that bad._ I thought and continued to drink it silently.

I watched as Dawn picked at her salad slowly. She didn't eat very fast did she? _That's actually kind of cute. Wait…cute? What the hell am I thinking? Am I going insane? I think I'm actually going insane! Damn Reggie and his girl talks._

I turned away from her and watched Jun. He noisily slurped up his soup. A smile of content was painted on his face.

I finished before he did, not realizing that I was that hungry. I set the bowl on the edge of the table for the waiter to pick up.

I sat in silence for a while, looking around the room, before the entrée's came. I looked at the steak and raised my brows. _Hm, so this place isn't that bad after all._ I thought to myself and started to cut at the steak. I chewed the piece of meat slowly to savor the meat. I was glad that the restaurant had marinated the beef just perfectly. It left a desire to have more on your tongue.

When I finished the steak, I let my stomach sit a while. I sipped wine to help things go down faster.

Dawn smiled happily and ate away at her spaghetti.

Once we finished, the desserts came out almost immediately. Jun had gotten a Neapolitan ice cream. It was already starting to melt, so he quickly dug in.

Dawn smiled as they set her soufflé on the table. She gently twirled the spoon and ate it very slowly, treating the soufflé like it was a delicate creation.

I ate my mousse slowly and contently. I've tasted better, but it still was a thumb up from me.

Jun and I chatted a bit, letting Dawn finish her soufflé.

"The next meeting is next Wednesday. We'll meet at the set. At the meeting after that, we start to film." Jun said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

Dawn and I nodded in agreement.

"Well, I should get going…" Dawn said inhaling and patting her stomach to indicate that she was full.

"Same." I grunted and slid out of the chair.

"Okay, I'll take care of the bill. Paul, you be a gentleman and walk Dawn to the car okay?" Barry smiled and dug out a wallet, waving it at us while we started to leave.

"Bye." Dawn said as she walked past him. I nodded as a good-bye.

"Do you have a ride?" Dawn raised her brow at me.

"Um…not really." I grunted, looking away from her.

"I think you can catch a ride with me." She smiled.

"No, it's fine." I said slowly walking past a few waitresses that smiled at me. I ignored them.

"Really! You should, I don't want you to get murdered out in the streets, since you're my acting partner and all." She smiled at me and grabbed my arm.

We both blushed from the sudden contact, and Dawn dropped my arm.

"Sorry…" She muttered and continued to walk ahead.

"No, it's fine." I grunted again, looking at the opposite direction to hide my blush.

It was silent for a while as we waited outside. The cold damp air outside was refreshing.

Before I could attempt to start a conversation with Dawn, a familiar sleek limo appeared from behind the hedge.

"Reggie…" I muttered.

"You know Reggie?" Dawn raised a brow at me. A confused look was painted on her face.

"Well, yeah. He's my brother." I rolled my eyes.

"WHAT?" She screeched, clicking her heels on the ground with a stomp.

"He's my Limo driver. No wonder why you guys look so similar. I thought I was just coincidence!" She paced around the parking lot.

"Miss Hika-," Reggie started in a loud obnoxious voice, but quickly his eyes darted to me. "PAUL!" He gasped as his eyes widened.

"EXPLAIN!" Dawn and I both growled, stomping our feet angrily on the ground.

"Wha-," Reggie gulped, loosening his tie.

"Wait, you guys are the one to talk…" Reggie raised a brow. "YOU GUYS WENT ON A DATE?" He yelled loudly. Loud murmurs flickered across the parking lot and camera flashes went off. Paparazzi? Since when where they here?

I held my arm up trying to block the blinding lights from the flashes. "The famous Dawn Berlitz is dating Paul Shinji?" The paparazzi shouted, continuing to snap pictures.

"Ack! Get it the car!" Reggie yelled quickly.

_We're screwed…_

~End of Chapter Three~

* * *

Haha...*sweat drop* I kinda rushed this chappy. Sorry guys D:

PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE THEM REVIEWS.. EVEN JUST A HI?

I have stories I am going to type later posted of my profile. Send me a PM if yous like one! And vote on the poll.

I might have a bunch of mistakes, but just to let you know, I probably won't be updating as often because I have summer school tomorrow.

SAT/college prep courses ewwww...

ANYWAYS IF YOU READ ENCHANTED HIGH BY iiXxRunoxXii, THEN I'M SORRY TO SAY THAT HER COMPUTER BROKE AND SHE CAN'T UPDATE FOR A WHILE. TT_TT I KNO I'M DEPRESSED TOO. I LOVE HER STORY(IES FOR FUTURE REFERENCE)

R&R PLEASE


	4. Pain

I'll try to update as fast as I can, but I can't guarantee that it'll be super fast. I started some classes, which are taking a lot of my time…Anyways. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. It means the world to me :3 *gives cyber cookie*

Fallen Among the Stars: I really wish I could type all my thoughts in an instant and post every single chapter…like right now. But…unfortunately, I can't do that. I have classes that are weighing my time down too. =3=…I'll still be updating though! I won't disappear from the face of the earth!

zetroC Girl: Haha, I know what you're talking about. I've read it. I actually took the idea sorta from her, but I try to stay away from...copying it and stuff. You know? It's called Model Behavior. I loved it…but Harvestgirl10 hasn't updated it in a while…

**Summary**: Eleven Years have past since Dawn had started her Pokemon Journey. She is now an elite model, actress, and singer. The only thing that bothers her is her love life. Will bumping into Paul change things? Or will they make her permanently loveless?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon, if I did, it would be really messed up and you wouldn't know it existed.

* * *

Previously on Façade: ~Paul's POV~

"_YOU GUYS WENT ON A DATE?" He yelled loudly. Loud murmurs flickered across the parking lot and camera flashes went off. 'Paparazzi? Since when where they here?'_

_I held my arm up trying to block the blinding lights from the flashes. "The famous Dawn Berlitz is dating Paul Shinji?" The paparazzi shouted, continuing to snap pictures._

"_Ack! Get it the car!" Reggie yelled quickly._

'_We're screwed…'_

* * *

**Façade**

**Chapter Four: Pain**

The ride in the limo was quiet. Quiet enough to hear a pin drop on the moving car floor.

"So…" I said slowly, trying to get Paul attention. He sat across from me, his arms were crossed and a scowl was present on his face.

"What?" He snapped, glaring at me angrily, his onyx eyes were dull and lifeless.

"What's your problem? I just wanted to break the silence, that's all!" I huffed and slumped back into the car seat.

It was silent again. The silence irritated me. I twitched.

"So, what are you doing next Saturday?" I asked lightly, not wanting to get him angry.

"Why do you need to know?" He snorted and locked his eyes to mine.

"…Because I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party with Ash, May, Drew, and I and those people…" I sat up, picking up my handbag. I knew that we were approaching my house.

"Not in a lifetime." He grunted and closed his eyes, avoiding my glare.

"What does that mean?" I hissed, hoping that Reggie didn't hear us fight.

Paul raised a brow and look at me questionably. "What part of 'Not in a Lifetime' do you not understand?"

"Argh!" I growled. "If you don't come, I'll tell you're brother." I whined. I hope that was a better way to get him to come.

"You act like a five year old." He sighed. "Fine, I'll come, but it better not be boring." He grunted, not bothering to open his eyes and look at me.

Shortly after we stopped, Reggie opened the door for me.

"Bye." I whispered, wondering if he was still awake. To my surprise, there was no answer. I guessed that he was sleeping already. I smiled a bit and hopped out of the car.

"Thanks Reggie." I smiled, but it was pursed into a line in a split second. "You've got some explaining to do mister." I punched his arm playfully and walked into my home.

All the lights were off, so I guessed that my Pokemon were asleep. I silently crept my way upstairs and got ready for bed.

It was almost twelve when I crashed on my bed. Slowly, I inched under the covers. I snuggled myself with the blankets, embracing the warmth. I smiled and felt my eyelids droop and fell into the world of dreams.

~Third Person's view~

* * *

Dawn leapt out of bed seconds before her alarm went off. She groaned loudly and trudged her way over to a mirror.

"Wow…I look like crap." She mumbled and immediately grabbed a comb. After about thirty minutes of brushing her hair, she grabbed some clothes and got ready to go out.

She didn't want to over-wear anything since she was just hanging out with her friends. She threw on a gray tank top with lace on top, a hot pink vest and a pair of jean shorts that reached her mid-thigh. With a quick swipe of make-up, she was ready to go.

"Guys?" Dawn called, trying to see if her Pokemon were awake. Only Piplup was awake at this hour.

"Hey!" Dawn smiled and patted the blue penguin on the head. "I'll be going out again, but I'll be back and spend some time with you guys later." She smiled and stroked Piplup's head again and grabbed her purse. She put all her needed items inside and left the house.

"Reggie?" Dawn called him using her cell phone. "Can you pick me up? Bring Paul too." She said softly into the phone.

"_Sure thing. Any reason why?"_ He asked curiously. She could almost see the smirk on his face.

"No, I'm just taking him along to hang out with all our friends. There is nothing to be concerned about." Dawn snapped to the phone and hung up angrily.

It took a while for Reggie to get to her house. She guessed it was because Paul refused to come and was trying to stall by hiding in his room.

"Sorry Dawn, I was trying to get Paul out from hiding in his room." Reggie said and shook his head disapprovingly.

"I could guess that much." She grumbled under her breath and slid silently into the limo.

Her eyes traveled to a person sitting at the far end of the car. His head was turned completely to look outside.

"Um…Hi." Dawn said slowly. She watched him turned slightly, and then looked back out the window, completely ignoring her.

"What's you're problem?" She hissed and scooted closer to him. "You agreed to come, and that's exactly what you will do!" Dawn rambled on, unaware of the fact that he wasn't listening.

"Are you listening?" She screeched and pinched his arm roughly.

"What the fu-," Paul started at a curse, but Reggie coughed.

"Paul, you should be nice to Dawn." Reggie growled and took a sharp turn. That sent Dawn crashing into Paul.

"Ack!" Dawn shrieked and threw her arms around Paul.

"Hey!" Paul glowered at Dawn and tried to pry her arms off of him, but her grip was of iron.

"Let go you troublesome girl." He hissed and tugged at her arms.

Another sharp turn sent Paul crashing into Dawn, which ended up crushing her.

"C-can't b-breath." She whined and pushed Paul off of her.

Paul scowled and turned to look outside of the window yet again. Dawn sighed loudly, hating the tension between them.

"Look Paul, I don't want to burst you're bubble or anything, but you're really anti-social." Dawn sighed, finally breaking the silence after minutes.

"Hn." He grunted, not bothering to look back at Dawn.

"Ugh! You're so frustrating!" She hissed and punched his arm.

"What the hell was that for?" He growled. He glared daggers at Dawn.

She just crossed her arms and let out a Humph. She turned to look out the other window.

"We're here." Reggie said wearily, apparently hearing the whole thing. "Apparently I have been driving around a bunch of two year olds." He muttered to himself.

Paul got out the car before Reggie got out. He desperately wanted to distance himself and Dawn.

"Wait up!" Dawn whined and grabbed his jacket sleeve. "I can't keep up." She pouted, looking up at him with her round cobalt eyes.

"Fine." He hissed and walked slower than normal. He didn't know what was into him today, but he usually didn't agree to whatever Dawn needed. Something was definitely wrong with him.

Dawn chattered to him about pointless subjects. He just stared at a far away object, zoning out. He didn't really care about what she said.

"And then…" Dawn continued her little story, happily jumping up and down while clinging onto Paul's arm.

"You know….," Paul started, interrupting her story. Dawn raised a brow, indicating that he should continue speaking.

"People will think that we are dating if you keep clutching my arm like that." He grunted, trying to keep himself from shaking her off.

Dawn pouted. "Who cared about what the newspaper's says. They are just all rumors and gossip crap." She shook her head.

"Well, people easily believe this crap." He rolled his eyes, thinking that she didn't get what he was really trying to say. "I mean," Paul was cut off by a familiar screech.

"Dawn!" May cried and threw herself onto her navy-haired friend. "I haven't seen you in ages. I heard that the movie you had with Gary is coming out in November! Oh wow. Wait! I have this magazine, I thing the rumors are true! So you are going out with Paul!" She smiled, screaming the whole thing.

Dawn, who had been nodding through her friend's whole speech, cringed. "W-w-wait, I'm not going out with Paul!" She stammered, feeling a blush rise to her face.

"Don't deny it. Isn't that why you're having the next romance movie with him? You guys went on a date yesterday and…" May pointed at Dawn's arm. She was still had her arms attatched to Paul's.

"W-w-what?" Dawn stuttered and let go of Paul's arm. Paul just rolled his eyes.

"Told you." He smirked and turned the other way to Drew, Ash and Kenny.

"I'm not dating that jerk!" Dawn screeched and stomped on the ground. She craned her neck right before her red-headed friends threw themselves onto Dawn too.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were going out with Paul?" Misty gasped and whacked Dawn on the arm playfully.

"Yeah, I know, we wouldn't say anything." Zoey said coolly and smirked.

"I AM NOT GOING OUT WITH PAUL!" Dawn exploded and stormed off into the other direction.

"Gosh…what's her problem? She doesn't have to go that far into denial." Misty mumbled, crossing her arms.

Zoey shrugged, "It's possible that she's telling the truth…but there is too much evidence that they are dating." Zoey laughed.

"Hm, if they aren't together, then they obviously have feelings for each other. They might be oblivious to it though." May sighed. "We should try to get them together!" May exclaimed. Her fist was punched into her palm and her eyes lit up with an idea.

~With the Boys~

* * *

"So, Paul, how come you kept denying that you had a girlfriend?" Drew smirked and patted his friend on the back.

"I don't." Paul grunted and started to walk away from the group of boys.

"Wha-?" Ash asked, poking his chin in confusion. "I thought he was going out with Dawn…" Ash said in utter confusion.

"Okay, I think we should leave him out of this." Kenny butted in and grabbed Ash by the shoulders, leading him away from Drew and Paul.

"How come you keep saying you're not going out with Dawn? It's written all over the magazines." Drew raised a brow and look at Paul in confusion.

"What? Where?" He growled, grabbing Drew's shirt.

"Geez, calm down…I have a copy of the magazine in my bag." Drew said holding his hands up in a surrender.

"A…purse?" Paul snorted, eyeing the bag slung around Drew's shoulder.

"Dude, chill…it's a bag." He corrected, digging through his 'bag.' "Ah, here." Drew said as he pulled out an issue of '_Coordinator's Weekly.' "_It's in _Trainer's Weekly_ too, and _Star Edition_, _Breeder's Magazine_, _Girl power_, Heck, it's even in _Pokemon Party_." Drew rolled his eyes.

"What? It's in _Pokemon Party_?" Paul raised his brow. _There was gossip in a Pokemon magazine?_ He thought in confusion. Paul snatched the magazine and flipped through to the right article titled 'Top Couples in Sinnoh.' _Wow, we managed to rank number one without even going out…_ Paul snorted to himself and handed the magazine back to Drew.

"Just because it says so in the magazine, doesn't mean that we are." Paul said flatly and turned away from Drew.

"Bu-," Drew started, but Paul closed his eyes and held his hand up to stop him.

"We. Aren't. Going. Out." He grunted and started to walk over to Ash and Kenny.

Drew let out a sigh, but reluctantly followed Paul without a word. _We definitely have to get them together._ He groaned inwardly, catching up to Kenny, Ash and the girls.

~Third Person's view~

* * *

No one said a word about the situation after that. They silently walked through the streets of downtown Hearthome. It wasn't until long when they approached a large building in a secluded area. Music boomed loudly that you could swear that all Hearthome can hear it.

"Whoa, how did you find this club?" Zoey commented and sat down near a booth. She picked up a menu and started to scan through it.

Dawn shrugged. "Well, I do have a free membership. I never really used it since I'm too busy for this kind of stuff." She sighed loudly, trying to overpower the music.

Zoey mouthed and okay and nodded her head, at this point, the music was starting to get louder and louder.

"Come on, let's dance!" May exclaimed and yanked on Dawn's hand. Dawn happily obliged and jumped after her friend.

The two girls weaved through the crowds, the pungent smell of alcohol and sweat stung their noses.

Once they were near the center, they raised their hands up and swung their hips to the beat. Subconsciously, they were separated.

Dancing was intense, by the time the song ended, May and Dawn were no where to be found.

"Hm, where do you think they went?" Drew asked rubbing his chin. Only May and Dawn went out to dance.

Paul shrugged, he couldn't careless actually, and he just sat at the booth, scowling at the table. He honestly didn't want to be here. The music was too loud, the girls kept giving weird looks…even some guys.

"Hey, is that Dawn? She's walking out with someone…" Ash trailed off watching a navy-haired girl walk out the door with a tall lanky man.

"What?" Paul grunted, starting to have a weird feeling about that. "Where?" He growled, getting up from his seat.

"Huh? Oh, she went out the back door." Ash said cocking his head to the side. "Why?" He asked, but Paul was already gone.

"That…was weird." Ash scratched the back of his head and started to talk to Misty.

~Dawn's POV~

* * *

After three songs have ended, I decided to take a break. I squeezed through the crowds, trying to find the booth with everyone in it. _Shoot, I should have stayed with May…_I thought mentally slapping myself.

I was about to turn around when a heavy hand was set on my shoulder. "Hey, it's been a while!" A deep voice said with a mysterious edge.

I whirled around. I saw familiar hue of dark green hair and rectangular framed glasses. "Um…yeah." I said uneasily. I recalled that yesterday I wished that he was dead.

"Do you still remember me?" He asked coolly and circled around me like a predator. He leaned over to my eye level with his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah…I do…Conway…" I muttered and turned away. I was about to walk away when he grabbed my wrist.

"It's a bit stuffy in here don't you think? We should go take a walk outside." He said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"No…I can't, you see, I'm kind of busy." I said, tugging my wrist away. It didn't do much because he just tightened his grip.

"Really, I know the best place to go." He said persuasively, pulling me along.

"Wait. I need to get something!" I protested, but he dragged me out the back door before I could say anymore.

"No, no, no. I know the best restaurant in town." He repeated, squeezing my wrist tightly.

"Ow! Stop! L-let me go!" I stammered and yanked my wrist away. I cradled my wrist to my chest.

Conway raised a brow. "How come you don't want to come with me?" He asked eerily, sending chills up my spine.

"Leave me alone." I growled backing away from him.

Conway frowned. "Why?" He asked again in the same creepy tone. I don't know if he thinks he's trying to be seductive or something, but it's really creeping me out.

"Because you're freaking me out!" I screamed, stomping on the ground angrily.

He sighed and took a step closer to me. I backed away again, snarling at him. "Don't touch me." I hissed, turning away from him.

I started to walk away, leaving him standing there on the streets. He frowned, his eyes looked sad.

"Wait…Dawn…wait, I-," He stuttered, he nervously poked his index fingers together.

I turned around to look at him, raising a brow.

"I love you." He said bluntly, a blush spread across his face.

My jaw dropped open and my eyes popped out of my head. "W-wait…w-what?" I stammered. A cold feeling in my stomach started to build.

"I l-love you." He repeated nervously. He grabbed my hand, cupped my cheek and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Conway…" I started, the cold feeling almost exploded. I felt bad, but somewhat disgusted from the confession.

He raised a brow. I could almost hear his heart hammering in his chest.

"I'm sorry. I can't love you." I replied with a frown. "I hope we can be friends." I added, trying to lighten the mood.

His pain was visible in his eyes. It stabbed my heart. I wanted to comfort him, but I didn't want to give him any idea's either. I still was slightly disgusted by the fact anyways. I knew he was a nice guy though.

His pain flashed to anger. A smirk spread across his lips, ripping the nice guy I saw two seconds ago.

"A-are you o-okay?" I asked in a shaky voice. I didn't like where this was going.

"I won't let you be with anyone else." He glowered at me. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun.

"W-what do you mean?" I squeaked, sinking feeling burst in my stomach.

"I'm going to kill you, and then kill myself." He said with a scowl. His eyes were locked onto mine.

"No, wait. Conway, think about this. You will find someone else who loves you, and you can continue life without me." I said quickly, trying to reason with him.

Conway didn't seem to listen. He was probably blocking everything out. His hands were shaky as he raised the gun. It was pointed directly at my head.

I screamed. It was a loud, ear-rattling scream. The sound reflected off the buildings, piercing the silence in the neighborhood. Even after my scream, nothing seemed to move. The gun was still pointed at me, the scene hadn't changes. My heart sank wildly, drowning in my own self.

"Please…" I whimpered, tears already falling down my cheek. "Don't kill me." I sobbed, covering my eyes with my hands.

The cold metal was pressed against my forehead, while an arm was snaked around my waist. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He whispered softly, pulling me closer to him.

"Stop." A familiar voice growled, making Conway let go of me. He pointed the gun at the voice.

"Stay there or I'll shoot!" Conway growled. His gun shook in his hands.

"P-Paul…help me." I whispered, hoping not to catch Conway's attention with my desperate plea.

"Let the girl go." Paul snarled. His voice was filled with venom. I peered at him; his hands were still casually tucked away in his pockets, his face full of rage.

"I'm going to kill her, and I won't let you interfere!" Conway shouted, firing his gun at Paul.

"PAUL!" I screamed and ran over to him. Luckily, it had only hit his left arm.

"You troublesome girl." He grunted, holding his arm. Crimson droplets of blood splattered on the floor.

"Dawn, run." He said emotionlessly, not bothering to look at me.

"Wha-?" NO!" I shouted, standing my ground.

"JUST GO!" He snarled, glaring angrily at me. I felt tears fill my eyes.

"Oh, boo hoo." Conway said in a girly voice. "Sorry, but I won't let you're girlfriend go anywhere." He said cocking his gun and aiming it at me.

"No." I growled angrily. I narrowed my eyes at him. He looked surprised.

Taken aback by my actions, I took that time to kick him. I drove my six inch heels into his groin.

"You're so stupid!" I hissed repeatedly kicking him in his stomach and groin.

Conway flinched in pain, dropping the gun on the ground. It clattered loudly as the gun fell to the side-walk.

Paul had made his way to Conway by now, and grabbed him by the shirt. "Don't you ever do that again?" He snarled.

While Paul had a 'chat' with Conway, I dialed the police. I shook as I talked to Officer Jenny. She calmed my down and got the story out of me.

Not long after, a few cops arrived to help us. They led him away after he cursed at me and Paul. I handed the cops his gun and went over to Paul who was talking to a Nurse Joy.

"Please, we need to clean you're bullet wound." She pleaded Paul to get to the hospital.

Paul just shook his head, but he was still holding his arm.

"Paul…please go…I'm sorry that you had to get shot." I whispered. I tried to blink the tears away, but failed.

Paul grunted and turned away. "Fine. I'll go, but stop crying. It's pathetic." He said flatly. "Call my brother. He should be able to pick you up." Paul said, and turned away.

I dialed for Reggie. He frantically asked me what was wrong. He could tell that my voice was shaky.

"It's nothing…" I said slowly, trying to control my voice. In truth, my knees were shaky, and my hand was barely able to hold on to the phone.

"I'll be right there." He said quickly and hung up in a split second.

I paced around nervously, wondering what the reaction Reggie would have when he saw Paul with a bloody arm and cops surrounding us.

"What the hell happened here?" A familiar voice rang out in the air.

"Reggie…" I began, but burst into tears. I threw my arms around his waist as he patted my back softly.

"Shh, now, tell me what happened." He said slowly, trying to comfort me.

The story came out of my mouth quickly. I didn't stop to take a breath. Reggie just watched me speak and nodded every once in a while.

"Don't worry Miss. Hikari, It's not you're fault." Reggie said soothingly, leading me to the car. "And don't worry about Paul. he's a big boy now." He said pressing his lips into a firm line.

I looked at Reggie sadly. I knew that he was truly worried for his brother too. I was just glad that he wasn't in any critical condition.

"Reggie, take me to the hospital. I probably won't get any sleep tonight if I don't see Paul with his wound clean." I said dryly. My voice had started to get raspy, since the scream did affect my vocals.

"Are you sure? You might want to get sleep…" Reggie trailed off, but he saw my face, it was hard, and unwavering.

"Okay." He obliged and started towards the hospital Paul was taken to.

The ride was rather dull; Reggie just bombarded me with questions on what happened. He blabbered out continuously all the while keeping his eyes on the road. I answer all his questions with one word or a short response.

Reggie gave me a funny look. "This night really has shaken you hasn't it?" He said sadly. "You're really turning into Paul." He added sarcastically. It wasn't anything we laughed to though since we both just sat in silence after that comment.

We pulled into the visitor's parking and I bolted out the car, leaving Reggie behind. I rushed to the counter where a dark green haired lady sat. Her eyes sparkled at me.

"WhichroomisPaulShinjiat." I breathed, hoping she got the whole thing.

Slowly, she flipped through the list. "He's in room 206." She replied with a soft smile on her face. She touched my arm lightly. "Don't worry, he will be fine." She closed her list and gestured towards the right hall.

"Thank you!" I shouted behind my shoulder and ran down the halls.

A few doctors gave me a warning look, but their eyes softened when they saw the desperate look in my eyes.

_Room 206…Room 206…._ I continuously repeated in my head.

"Found it!" I gushed out loud. I burst open the door. "ARE YOU OKAY!" I yelled, huffing and panting from all the running.

Inside the room, Paul sat on the bed. His eyes were dull and lifeless, looking out the window. Next to him, was Reggie.

"REGGIE!" I gasped loudly. He held up his hand.

"Dawn…there is something called an elevator." He smirked and looked back at Paul.

"What are you doing here?" He said, not angrily, but surprised.

"I was the one who told Reggie to come here." I panted and pointed at his older brother.

"Oh." He closed his eyes, slumping against the bed.

I looked at him and blushed. He wasn't wearing a shirt. A clean white bandage was wrapped across his shoulder. _Wow…he's hot..._I blushed from that thought, turning away from him.

"I just wanted to make sure…that you weren't dead…" I added nervously poking at my fingers.

"Why would I die?" He raised a brow, his voice softer than usual.

"I don't know…" I said, locking my eyes with his onyx ones.

"Um…" Reggie said, getting up from the stool. "I think I'll wait outside." He smiled. "Besides, I don't want to interrupt anything." He quickly left, slipping out the door.

"I'm sorry! This whole thing was my fault. I should have fought him off…I know I'm stupid and pathetic!" I gushed in front of him.

His eyes widened. "No, no, you did what was right…I mean you screamed. If you didn't I wouldn't have found you, and you would have been dead." He mumbled.

I took a seat next to the stool. "I'm just glad you're safe." I mumbled and looked to the ground. "I mean…you're my acting partner right?" I added. _I'm so stupid, I ruined the whole thing._ I mentally smacked myself.

He raised a brow, but let it drop again. "Yeah…" He grumbled and leaned back against his pillow.

"I mean…I don't know…" I started. Mixed feelings bubbled up inside of me.

"…" Paul didn't say anything. Only the soft noise of his breath filled the air.

"Paul?" I whispered. "Are you…awake?" I said, poking at his cheek.

He didn't respond. _Wow…he sleeps fast._ I thought to myself, gazing at his sleeping face. _He's so cute and peaceful when he sleeps…_I smiled to myself.

Leaning forward, I kissed him lightly on the cheek and sat back down on the stool. "I love you." I whispered quietly to the sleeping man. "I really do." I smiled and felt my eyes droop.

~Reggie's POV~

* * *

"Dawn?" I whispered, slowly creaking open the door. There was no response. The room was silent, the light occasionally flickered.

I smiled to myself, looking at the two young adults.

Paul leaned against the board, his eyes shut and his chest rose and fell softly. Dawn held his hand gently, pressing her cheek on the back of his hand.

"Goodnight." I whispered, and closed the door softly after leaving the room.

~End of Chapter Four~

* * *

Okay now. This is the longest chapter I have so far WHHOOOTTT..

Please Review, and seriously just a hi. Like what zetroC Girl did. (BTW thanks for the review :3)

Tell me what you think and vote on my profile on what fanfiction I should start next (Not that this ones going to end anytime soon)

Oh and I started writing Shinji Manor (check my profile for summaries and previews.)

AND THANKS FOR READING.

But...try to at least squeeze in a hi...:I please?


	5. ACTION!

Argh, I really wish I could type as fast as I could say stuff, then I would be able to update the stories in one day 8D. Shinji Manor seems to be awesomeness. Shaded Blade High…is slowly dying away…xD well, it's rated M. Well, I still love façade. Enjoy :)

**Summary**: Eleven Years have past since Dawn had started her Pokemon Journey. She is now an elite model, actress, and singer. The only thing that bothers her is her love life. Will bumping into Paul change things? Or will they make her permanently loveless?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon, if I did, it would be really messed up and you wouldn't know it existed.

Previously on Façade: ~Reggie's POV~

"_Dawn?" I whispered, slowly creaking open the door. There was no response. The room was silent, the light occasionally flickered._

_I smiled to myself, looking at the two young adults._

_Paul leaned against the board, his eyes shut and his chest rose and fell softly. Dawn held his hand gently, pressing her cheek on the back of his hand. _

"_Goodnight." I whispered, and closed the door softly after leaving the room._

* * *

**Façade**

* * *

**Chapter Five: ACTION!**

~Paul's POV~

I groaned and sat up straight. _My head hurts like hell. _I sighed inwardly and felt weight on my legs.

A blue haired girl was fast asleep on me, making my movements impossible.

I snorted quietly and remembered how this was just like the night after the party.

**Flashback: (A/N: You happy now Ser?)**

_I grunted when I woke up. It was 6:30 in the morning. "Damn, it's early." I mumbled. I felt something heavy on my chest and saw Dawn. I groaned and tried to push her off, but she wouldn't budge. God this girl has inhuman strength. I hissed inwardly._

_She mumbled something incoherent and I looked at her. At least she didn't look like a spoiled brat. I mentally slapped myself. 'I don't even like this girl, and we…I have no idea what happened last night.' I groaned this time out loud. Dawn stirred and grabbed my shirt. _

_I grumbled angrily, but laid back down. I watched her silently as her eyelashes flickered a bit. She smiled and mumbled something like…my name?_

_That was impossible. She hates me. I growled to myself, but let the sleep overpower me, and fell asleep once again._

_When I woke back up, Dawn had just left. I felt my heart sink, but sighed anyways. I don't like her, so I shouldn't be feeling this way. I mentally slapped myself and got up, getting ready for bed. I had a meeting tonight…or so said my brother._

_I checked the mirror and looked content with myself and headed out the door, not bothering to say good-bye to May or Drew._

**End of Flashback: (A/N: Ser, I never said it was going to be long. :P) **

I smiled this time, not caring if any watched me. I compared on how different it felt for her to lay on my lap.

"Troublesome…" I grumbled trying to shake her off of me.

Dawn's eyes snapped open and gazed at mine. She coughed and backed away.

"Sorry…" She muttered, a blush rose to her cheeks.

I grunted and sat up, ignoring the slight sting in my arm. The pain was almost gone anyways. I should be able to leave today.

"Let's go." I grumbled and walked out the door.

The lady at the counter looked at me strangely. "You need to sign out." She sighed and handed me a clipboard.

"Right." I muttered and signed silently.

Dawn was sharing looks with the green haired girl. She blushed a bit and looked away.

"Bye Dawn!" The green-haired receptionist waved.

"Bye Cheryl!" Dawn chirped and waved behind her shoulder as I walked out, dragging her with me.

I raised a brow and looked her. "You guys know each other?"

"Yeah, we were talking last night before I got into you're room." I smiled and hooked his arms with mine.

I coughed.

"I know! Who cared what people think?" She pouted, a tinge of red flushed to her cheeks.

"You wish." I grumbled.

She glared at me and pouted. "I wish what?"

"Whatever." I sighed and walked out the hospital door. Unfortunately I bumped into someone on the way out.

"Oh, sorry! Wait! GET OVER HERE I WAS WORRIED TO DEATH ABOUT YOU GUYS!" Jun growled and stomped his foot childishly.

"Wait, you know what happened?" Dawn gasped with a horror stricken face.

"Yep, every single spanking detail." He replied, crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "Come on! I'm not going to die waiting for you." He hissed and pushed us to his limo.

"Hey, wait what?" Dawn stuttered angrily gaping at Jun.

"WE ARE STARTING THE SHOOT TODAY REMEMBER?" Jun shouted in my ear.

I swatted his face away from mine and growled. "Yeah, I remember, I looked over the script and everything too." I said dully.

Dawn's face fell. "I did too, but I just didn't think I was going to be ready after what happened yesterday." Dawn frowned sadly.

I grumbled something incoherent, something that I couldn't even understand and turned to look out the window. The set have seemed to be a worn down castle. A large crowd of people was already there waiting for us. My guess was that it was the crew.

We were approaching the set and Jun had already grabbed onto Dawn and my collar's, getting ready to drag us out.

Jun inhaled and hopped out the car before it even stopped. He booked it and got to the set within ten seconds flat.

"What the heck was that for?" I growled and crossed my arms.

"SHOOT!" He growled. I didn't know if he was attempting to curse or if he was talking about the movie.

A few random people shoved clothes into my hands and told me to change in a booth. I did so quickly and they put some make-up on me, which I groaned inwardly at.

Dawn sighed and grabbed my hands once we met again. She wore a light pink dress that dropped straight down. The silk seemed to shine in the sun, and her make up was light making her look prettier. A small tiara was placed in her hair. (A/N: Please don't ask me how Paul knows it's a tiara.) She led me into the building, to the top floor. There was a small room with a view of a tower. The sun looked as if was about to set and the door was shut closed, after packing the crew inside.

"ACTION!" Jun shouted quickly, hoping to get over with it.

"Pr-Prince Darkrai!" Dawn stammered and blushed as she grasped onto my hands. "I'm sorry, but I have to deny that proposal. The country will be in despair!" She rambled, her face was red hot. Even I was surprised from her acting skills.

"No." I said flatly. "If you don't come, I will drag you over the Mountains." I growled, tightening my grasp on her wrist. I was suddenly glad that I had a part that was close to my own personality.

"B-but, I can't!" She stuttered and tugged at her wrist. Her eyes watered in pain. She was on the brink of tears.

"Lady Cresselia. If you do not come, I will kill your father." I hissed coldly, making her flinch.

"Don't kill him!" She screeched angrily. "Don't you lay a finger on my father!" Her eyes narrowed and she stomped her foot on the ground.

"Too late." I smirked. The eerie look frightened Dawn in real life.

Dawn squeaked and backed away from me. "Y-you M-murderer!" She shouted, pointing a finger at me accusingly.

Her eyelashes flickered up and down, trying to prevent herself from crying.

I growled and grabbed her shoulders. "Wait! Don't you want to know why I need you to come with me?" I hissed.

"No! I know everything already. You are a foolish, greedy, cold-hearted prince." She spun around to face me, her dress twirled with her.

"That's not it!" I bellowed angrily. "Stop assuming things like that! How do you know that I'm really like that? Is it because of those petty stories that your parent make up of me? Is it?" I growled angrily and glared at her.

She looked at me with wide eyes. Her eyes glistened with tears. "I-I-I'm sorry." She muttered and looked down to the ground. Tears silently fell down her cheeks.

My eyes softened and looked down at her. I cupped her cheek and wiped her tears way. "Don't be. It's my fault for making think such incompetent things." I mumbled and looked down into her cobalt eyes.

"I-I'm just so unsure. I was so used to believing what my parent's told me, but it's not like that is it?" She scowled, her eyes met my onyx ones, and for once, she didn't flinch.

"Ah, I never had parents." I said solemnly. Dawn's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry." She said sympathetically and touched my arm. "I know it's sad, but you don't have to kill others over it." She said sternly, but in a softer tone than before.

I sighed and sat in a chair. I buried my face in my hands. Dawn walked over to me and patted my back.

"We all have times where we just don't know." I could feel her hair sway as she shook her head sadly.

"OKAY!" Jun shouted giving us a thumbs up.

Dawn jumped up and smiled. "YES! Phew, that was a hard scene. I'm usually not that nice to you Paul!" She chirped. I rolled my eyes and growled inwardly.

"Wow, it looks like we both have mood swings." She shrugged and hopped off towards the snack stand.

"Hn." I grunted and made my way over to Jun, who was talking to some cameramen. I listened to their conversation for a while, but turned back around to find Dawn. I didn't have anyone to talk to on the set anyways.

A small body crashed into mine as I approached the food stand. A voice squeaked and apologized quickly.

"Ah, Sorry!" Dawn bowed and looked up at me.

I stared at her, not moving a muscle. "Watch it." I hissed eventually.

She gave me a funny look and stood up, brushing her shorts. "Well sorry mister I-have-no-life." She snorted and turned around so her back was facing me.

"You know, I actually have a life if you didn't notice." I grumble angrily. _How can a girl get this annoying? _I hissed to myself and glared at her.

She just looked at me with a bored expression and started to eat some of her food.

Jun paced over to us and raised a brow. "What a lively conversation." He commented and patted me on the back.

"What do you mean?" I hissed and gave him a glare.

"Nothing!" He smiled and turned to Dawn.

"We are going to shoot that one scene where you are trying to figure out what you should do. So we don't need Paul for this scene." He said turning to me.

I grunted and looked bored.

"So you can either watch, or hang out near the food table…or stand." Jun said quickly.

"I don't care either way." I grumbled to myself, but Jun heard me and grabbed my arm and Dawn's and started to drag us back to the strange castle.

"Good God." I muttered.

"At least you don't have to see him every day for practically the rest of your life." Dawn muttered loud enough for only me to hear.

"Yeah, I'm also glad that I won't have to put up with you everyday." I smirked and looked at the furious Dawn.

She pouted angrily and looked away, letting herself be dragged by Jun.

"I'm can't understand how Reggie can put up with you!" She snorted after a while of silence.

"Correction. Reggie can't put up with me. That's the problem, but it's sorta not the problem because I can't put up with him either." I finished with an eye roll.

"You. Make. No. Sense." She grumbled and crossed her arms.

"Well, I don't ever see how you make sense either." I retorted.

"Wha-?" She stammered.

"Okay, guys shut up. Dawn get in your costume." Jun sighed and threw her to several costume designers and make-up artists.

Dawn sighed as she was tugged away by random people that were clawing at her face and ripping out her hair. She mouthed a 'save me' but I just smirked and turned away, pretending to ignore her.

She growled, but it quieted down when she was finished. She walked out of the stall dressed in a light blue knee-length dress. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun. The loose strands were curled to perfection. Her lips were glossy and her eyes were accented with a vibrant blue. Her dress's neckline was decorated with an array of pearls. (A/N: GO FIND THE EFFING DRESSES ON MY PROFILE 8D)

She looked up at me and smiled. "Wish me luck!"

I caught myself staring at her and snapped my attention away a bit more quickly than usual.

She raised a brow and giggle, turning the other direction to the set.

I blushed a bit and growled, glaring at Dawn. She snorted and smirked at me. I hissed and made my glare colder. She sighed, rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Okay…" Jun's voice broke the silence. "This is the part where Lady Cresselia is having troubles deciding whether or not to accept the proposal. She is in a state of confusion." Jun sighed and yelled "ACTION!"

Dawn jumped into action. A frown plastered on her face. "I don't know what to do…" She whispered to one of her maids. An extra.

The extra listened intently and nodded every few moments.

"I don't know if I should love such a vile being, but he…draws me in…like gravity." She sighed and glanced at me. She turned away quickly with a blush and continued to act like nothing happened.

"I think you do love him. This strange feeling you have, must be love." The maid replied sweetly. She placed a hand on Dawn's shoulder and smiled.

"I-I believe so." She stuttered, a blush rose to her face. "I do find me handsome, yet he is mysterious and distant from everyone else. I feel the need to find out who he is…" She trailed off and closed her eyes. She took in a sharp breath and slumped into a chair.

"I think I need some time alone." Dawn muttered and shooed her hand, gesturing towards the door.

The maid curtsied and left shortly after her little speech.

Dawn sighed and looked out the window. She placed her hands neatly in her lap and frowned. "I think…I …love you." She whispered in a hoarse voice. Her eyes glistened with tears. "But, it's not right." She finally murmured.

"OKAY! That a wrap…for the scene." Jun called out and face-palmed. He didn't seem so up-beat today.

Dawn jumped up, almost tripped over her large dress and strolled over to me. "How did I do?" She smiled and blinked up at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Pathetic. My dog can act better than that." I said flatly. She slapped me upside the head and huffed.

"You're not telling the truth." Her eyes glimmered, catching my attention. My eyes stayed dull when I looked at her, but she kept staring at me. Her stare eventually turned into a glare, which in return, I glared back.

Jun chuckled half-heartedly and walked towards us. "Well, it looks like you two get along. So well, that I set up a little date for you." He smiled proudly and looked at the both of us.

I groaned and Dawn hissed angrily. Jun didn't seem taken-aback by out reactions. He just gave a weak smile. "I didn't really choose where you guys go though…" He trailed off, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Where!" Dawn demanded and stormed closer to him angrily.

Jun backed up and held his hands up in surrender. "Hey, it's just an amusement park." He smirked. "Besides, it's where everyone goes on dates."

I growled and glared at Jun, who felt the pressure in the room. He sweat dropped and turned around. "Um…I got to go. Just meet each other in the amusement park at six thirty PM. If you guys don't go, then we will know and there will be severe punishments." He gulped, turned around and dashed out the door before we could respond.

"Psh, I'm definitely not going." Dawn growled and stormed off the set.

I nodded and followed me out the door. "I have to catch a ride with you today…or says Reggie." I sighed and rubbed is temples.

Dawn cursed under her breath and dialed for Reggie. After she snapped the phone shut angrily, she sighed and looked at me.

"What's wrong with your brother?" She questioned and closed her eyes.

"I don't know…I ask the same thing everyday." I replied dully.

"Yeah, I feel bad that you have to live with him." She said sympathetically.

"Hn." I grunted and closed my eyes. It was silent for a long moment until Reggie came in the limo.

"Hey!" He greeted. I grunted, not bothering to even open my eyes.

"Hey Reggie!" Dawn chirped and got in the car herself.

"So, I heard from Jun that you guys have a date!" Reggie smiled in the mirror, looking back at us.

I grunted again and opened my eyes to look out the window. We had already gotten back to Dawn's neighborhood.

"Hey, I know this is sudden, but can you have Paul stay at your house for a while, I'll pay you back later. I just have something I need to do, and I'm sure Paul doesn't want to come with me." Reggie sighed and stopped the car, turning off the ignition.

"What?" We both groaned angrily and glared at Reggie.

"I know, I know, But I have work." He said nervously.

Dawn got out of the car first, but I reluctantly followed her. She glared at the limo that sped away and walked up the steps of her house. She opened the door reluctantly and let me in first.

The place was a lot larger than I thought it would be. A large portrait of her and her Pokemon hung in the center of the wall. Two staircase split leading to two paths upstairs.

She gestured to left and led me to a living room. "You can watch T.V. here if you want. I mean it's not going to be long right?" She bit her bottom lip nervously.

I sighed and nodded. "If he doesn't come back, then I'm going to kick his a-," I started in a snarl, but she cut me off.

"Maybe we should go to the amusement park, I mean, it would be a bit more…fun instead of sitting here all day you know?" She looked at her marble tiles.

I looked at her with a confused expression, but sighed. "Yeah, maybe. I mean, it's not going to hurt to watch you go on a bunch of roller coasters and scream like hell because your 'hair got messy.'" I smirked and watched her expression fade from nervousness to anger.

"I DO NOT DO THAT!" She shouted angrily. Her Piplup popped it's head from behind her.

"Hey Piplup." I decided to completely ignore her and greet her Pokemon.

She looked at me furiously. "DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID!" She shouted and stomped her foot on the floor roughly.

Piplup gave me a strange look and I just shrugged. The Piplup shrugged also and walked away silently.

I stared at her blankly and stood up. "Do you have a car?" I questioned. She jerked her thumb towards the right and I grabbed her wrist. I opened the door and saw a sleek, sliver, convertible Mercedes sitting in the garage.

My eyes popped out my head. "And you don't drive around!" I shouted.

"No, I don't want to hurt my baby." She whimpered and hugged her car.

She tossed me the keys and smirked. "If you get one dent on this car, you'll have your head gone."

"Fine by me." I grumbled and got into the drivers seat.

"Okay." She chirped and slipped on some white sunglasses. She clapped her hands together and slumped into her seat.

The garage opened automatically and I backed out as fast as I could. I raced through the gate enjoying the speed.

Dawn, on the other hand was quite concerned for her car. She gripped the side of her seat and grumbled incoherent words.

I slowed down a bit as we approached an amusement park type of place. She nodded her head slowly and gulped. Her face was pale.

I parked in a pretty wide spot and dragged Dawn out of the car. She shuttered and frowned. "I'm not letting you drive again." She hissed and snatched the keys from me. She locked the car and we waited in the line to get tickets.

Fortunately, some people recognized us as 'Sinnoh's Top couple' and let us pass through for free.

Dawn slipped past me to go to the bathroom. I sighed and waited for her, glancing at my Poketch every once and a while.

I was about to go get her, when a loud scream was sounded from her general direction, and that scream was just like hers.

I flicked my attention towards Dawn to see her confronting a man, who seemed too familiar to suit my tastes.

_Reggie. _I hissed.

~End of Chapter Five~

* * *

You guys better be crying with joy because I am working my butt off to update my stories. :P

Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I personally thought it was rather boring but who cares, it leads up to the next chapter 8D

So REVIEW PLEASE so i can determine which story i should update more frequently. :P

Hi beef-in-two and HI THERE SERENA *winkwink*

REVIEW MY PEEPS...er...peroples. 8D


	6. Secrets Unfold

**O**MG Okay, so I was looking at reviews and stuff. =w= and they made me happy, so I know that I am happy. Hehe. ANYWAYS, I totally wish I could update like…at the speed of light, but I am trying to think of plots in certain cases…AND…check out my profile for NEW FAN FICTIONS 8D and vote on the poll so I can figure out which one to start first. OH and Fallen Among the Stars, Reggie calls her Miss. Hikari because it's her middle name, so he likes to make fun of her like that. You'll find out later in the story.

**Summary**: Eleven Years have past since Dawn had started her Pokemon Journey. She is now an elite model, actress, and singer. The only thing that bothers her is her love life. Will bumping into Paul change things? Or will they make her permanently loveless?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon, if I did, it would be really messed up and you wouldn't know it existed.

Previously on Façade: ~Paul's POV~

_I was about to go get her, when a loud scream was sounded from her general direction, and that scream was just like hers._

_I flicked my attention towards Dawn to see her confronting a man, who seemed too familiar to suit my tastes. _

'_Reggie.' I hissed._

* * *

**Façade**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Secrets Unfold **

~Dawn's POV~

I was about to make my way back to Paul when I ran into someone so familiar, that a scream had to escape my lips.

I jumped back and hissed "WHAT THE HELL REGGIE?"

He looked at me with wide eyes and started trembling.

"I-I-I can explain!" Reggie stuttered and held his hands up defensively.

By the time he had done so, Paul had made his way over and crossed his arms. "Reggie, what in the world are you doing here?" He growled, but tried to keep his cool.

"It's because…I'm on a date." He said quicker than normal.

"With?" Paul grumbled.

"Um…" Reggie tapped his chin and grabbed the nearest person near him. He wrapped his arms around her neck and whispered something in her ear.

The woman's eyes widened and she visibly gulped.

"H-hi…I'm...Maylene…" She responded and punched Reggie in the gut.

She was short and petite with short light pink hair. She wore a red tank top with a neon white jacket over it like she was working out. Faded jean shorts were on the bottom.

"Oh…Hi…" I smiled and looked at the pink haired woman.

She smiled back at me and turned around to face Reggie. Reggie gave a weak smile and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

They bickered a bit while they slowly walked the other way.

I raised my brow and looked at Paul who just stared the two people.

"What…just happened?" I questioned and looked at Paul.

"I have no clue." He grumbled and started walked the opposite direction.

"Wait!" I whined and grabbed onto his arm.

Paul sighed and continued to walk to an uncertain destination.

"Oh! Paul can you win me that Piplup plush?" I whimpered and pointed at a large Piplup with a tie around its neck.

"No." He grunted and continued to walk.

"Please?" I whined and tugged on his arm.

"No." He replied and pulled his arm back.

"You know, you should let the girl have her prize." A voice called out from behind us.

* * *

~Paul's POV~

I narrowed my eyes and looked at the person. "Who are you?"

Dawn's eyes lit with recognition. "Lucas!" She chirped and threw her arms over the man. His tall physic and soft blue eyes gave off a friendly appearance. His short black hair was messy, and he wore a loose black T-shirt, he wore plain cargo pants on the bottom.

"Um…I'm Lucas." He held out his hand towards me.

I just nodded and ignored his hand.

Lucas frowned and wrapped it around Dawn.

"How are you?" He questioned and starting to walk her to a stand.

"Good! How is Professor Rowan?" Dawn giggled and snuggled in his arms.

My heart dropped, but was quickly replaced with anger.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _I seethed to myself.

They conversed and I followed them to a booth. Dawn happily held a Piplup plush in his arms. She smiled happily and hugged him happily.

I approached her and grabbed her wrist, dragging her away. She waved behind her shoulder and skipped next to me.

"Who was that?" I growled.

"Hm? Oh, that was Lucas, my childhood friend." Dawn frowned and fiddled with the Piplup plush between her arms.

"Oh." I said slowly and walked around the park aimlessly.

"Um…we should go on the Ferris wheel!" She chirped and pointed at a large wheel in the center of the amusement park.

I sighed. "Fine…"

"Yay!" She chirped and jumped up and down. She latched onto my arm and dragged me to the wheel.

I groaned, but followed her without a word. I didn't really notice us waiting in line because most of the people moved out of the way because we were 'Sinnoh's Top couple.'

I climbed into the small space of the enclosed pod. Dawn sat across from me with a large smile on her face.

"This is so exciting!" She squealed and clapped her hands together happily.

I groaned and stared out the window.

"Oh, we should take pictures when we are at the top." She told me and dug out a camera from her purse.

"How the heck can girls hold so many things in their purses?" I grumbled to myself and scowled at the window.

"Oh, now you're being talkative?" Dawn smirked.

I turned to glare at her, but a blinding light hit my eyes.

She giggled and pressed a few buttons on her camera.

"You look so cute!" She giggled and showed me a picture of my staring out the window.

I scowled and slumped back in the seat.

"Aw, don't be such a wuss. You're ruining the moment." She pouted and transferred her seat, so that she was sitting next to me.

"Why, it should be all special." I grunted.

"Oh! Lookie! We're at the top!" She squealed. She raised her camera up in front of us and snapped a few photos. She went back through them.

I grunted and looked out the window.

"You're not smiling." She pouted.

I grunted and stared out at the sky. The sun was setting, making an array of colors reflect across the ocean.

"Hey…Paul…Do you like anyone?" She asked suddenly.

"Um…I think so…" I furred my brows and scowled out the window.

"Describe her." She gazed and me and crossed her legs.

"Well…She's pretty, smart, talented, cute, kinda weird, and troublesome." I grumbled and felt a small blush rise to my cheeks, but I felt it cool down when her face looked confused.

"It's not me right?" She frowned.

I groaned inwardly. How could she be that dense? TOUBLESOME GAVE IT AWAY! I screamed in my head and looked at her strangely.

Before I knew it, Dawn had leaned forward and pecked my cheek lightly.

"Because…I'm in love with someone, cold-hearted, rude, mysterious, and is a complete jerk." She finished with a smile.

I sat there in awe as the sun sunk lower in the sky. Her cobalt blue eyes glimmered in the light.

A flash blinded my eyes a bit and I realized that she took a picture of me again.

"Aw! You're so cute!" She squealed and held the camera up to my face.

I groaned and glared at the camera. My eyes were softened as I gazed out to the left. My expression was slightly dazed.

She went back a picture and grinned. I had the opposite reaction. I groaned and rubbed my head. I saw a blush on my face and a shocked expression while Dawn's lips were touching my cheek.

She smiled and grabbed my arm. "We're almost the bottom." She chirped and pulled me closer to the door.

"Really, I'm not that stupid." I winced and scowled out the window once more.

"You know your going to get a lot of wrinkles if you keep scowling like that!" Dawn puffed out her cheeks and gave me an angry look.

Honestly, she looked quite cute…

She frowned and turned the other way.

Our pod reached the bottom once again and I was forcibly dragged out by Dawn.

"So, let's go to the roller coasters now." I smirked.

"NO!" She screeched and tugged me away from a large coaster ride.

"Scared?" My smirk widened.

"Y- No!" She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Really? Then let's go." I hissed and grabbed her wrist.

She resisted and pulled her wrist back.

"N-no." She pouted.

"Yes!" I growled.

"NO!" She shouted.

"YESSSSSSS!" I hissed and picked her up by the waist and threw her over my shoulder.

"Stop, put me down!" She shouted in my ear.

I plugged my ear and glared at her.

"Really, people will think I'm trying to kidnap you." I grumbled.

"Well, yeah, you are forcing me to go on the roller coaster!" She whined.

"Well, I had to go on that one wheel with you." I retorted and set her down on the ground lightly.

"So." She mumbled, but followed my slowly.

"Come on. We won't be able to go on the coasters soon." I hissed and pulled her wrist towards the biggest one I saw.

"It won't be scary right?" She whimpered and looked at me with fearful eyes.

"Don't worry." I sighed.

"You sure?" She whimpered.

"Yes." I said as softly as I could, but it turned out more like a hiss.

She nodded and eyes the coaster before we got in line. She became more fidgety as we neared the front.

Finally, when we were strapped in the seats, she turned completely pale.

"I-I'm going to die…" She croaked.

"You won't I even chose the back seat for you." I sighed.

Dawn tensed and looked at me sadly.

"If I die, will you go to my funeral?" She whimpered.

"You won't die!" I groaned loudly. "If you-," The ride started, drowning out the rest of the words I said.

We slowly climbed up the largest incline. A felt Dawn start to shake. She squeezed her eyes shut and her breathing erratically increased.

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it to show I was still her. She squeezed back rather tightly. The grip was tight enough to break my hand.

"Ready?" I question.

Dawn shook her head and opened one of her eyelids to peak.

Unfortunately, she opened it at the worst time. It was the point where they saw the sharp drop underneath them.

I felt the cart drop in an inhuman speed. The drop made my legs automatically push itself against the cart's front. My heart raced inside my chest, but I looked over at Dawn.

She let out an ear-splitting scream, making my ears want to bleed.

Her eyes were squeezed shut tightly, her whole body tensed.

She threw herself on me and screamed once more, except, in my ear.

I hissed, but wrapped one arm around her waist, securing her to the cart better.

Once the drop was over, the cart sped up again, sending us down another dip. Dawn didn't scream this time. She pursed her lips instead.

I stayed silent the whole time and let my eyes stay emotionless.

I looked at Dawn again who sat there.

She gripped my arm even when the roller coaster was about to end.

"Dawn." I hissed, shaking her shoulders to see if she was still alive.

Her eyes snapped open and she blinked. "Huh?" She cocked her head to the side with a confused look on her face.

"You are not dead." I told her flatly.

"Oh, okay." She responded. A dazed look was in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I raised a brow and got out the cart. I held out my hand to help her out.

She nodded slowly and took my hand. She stumbled and fell over, but I caught her by the waist.

"Troublesome." I grumbled and set her back on the ground.

She paled and slowly made her way to the exit.

"Seriously, are you okay?" I whispered.

"Yeah…it was…just…really…Fun!" She smiled up at me and jumped on my back.

I grunted, but supported her weight, giving her a piggy back ride.

"Let's go to the car!" She stated and pointed towards the parking lot.

I grumbled to myself and walked to the car slowly.

"You need to lay off the chocolate soufflé's" I smirked and set her on the ground.

"What? I'm not that fat! I don't eat as much as some people!" She stammered and unlocked the car.

I rolled my eyes and got into the passenger seat. "So, I hope you don't drive like a granny." I chuckled and slumped into the seat.

She puffed out her cheeks and put the key in the ignition. She slowly backed up and sped out of the parking lot, avoiding several crashes.

"I'd say you're worse than me." I grunted and grabbed the side of the door.

"Really now?" She laughed and stepped on the gas, accelerating the car all the way back to her mansion.

I paled and looked at the window. The trees whizzed past me and my eyes started to blur. "God, slow down." I blinked my eyes.

"Okay." Dawn replied and narrowed the speed down to one hundred miles per hour.

I groaned as she smashed down on the breaks in her garage. It was just the right amount of time before she hit the wall.

"Hell, you're like a drunken diver." I hissed.

She just turned and grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes and got out of the car as quickly as I could. I swear that that was worse than the roller coaster ride.

"Let me call Reggie and see if he can pick me up now." I grumbled and flipped open my phone.

Dawn nodded as I followed her into the house.

The house was dark. I assumed that her Pokemon were asleep.

Reggie picked up, slightly breathless.

"Hello?" I questioned in the phone.

"_Oh, Paul! Um…" _Reggie trailed off.

"What? Can't you pick me up?" I hissed.

"_About that…Um do you think you can sleepover at Miss Hikari's?" _He said quickly_._

"Why?" I growled in the phone, but the other end was cut off. I groaned and turned to Dawn who raised a brow.

"He wants me to sleepover." I hissed.

Dawn rolled her eyes and muttered something incoherent.

"Fine. It's a good thing that I have enough rooms." She said flatly.

I sighed and followed her upstairs. Her halls were decorated with ribbons and paintings.

I gazed at them a bit and stopped when Dawn gestured towards a room.

"It's the guest room. I know it's not much, but you'll live through it." She muttered and turned to her room.

I entered the room slowly and eyed the bed quickly. It was the first thing that caught my attention. I flopped down on it to hear a loud crinkle sound.

I reached under my stomach to find a piece of crumpled paper.

On the front was a nice cursive hand-writing.

I gazed at the paper and raised my brow with interest.

"To Paul…" I read out loud and unfolded the paper, trying to straightened it out as best as I could.

I read the contents as quickly as I could. With every line, my heart skipped a beat. My eyes widened as I read the last line.

_Goodbye._

~End of Chapter Six~

* * *

Sad? I know I was kinda too...

Anyways...review! xD

Check out my profile for the poll and vote which story i should start next!

8D

Lurve ya all my readers,

~Dess


	7. PaPaPizza Confessions!

**Y**eah I know, I didn't really make the letter clear, but I will tell you what it says in this chapter okay? O_O' Oh and thank you for your reviews, they make me reaaaallly happy *^O^* and maybe if you review, I'll get the chapters out faster. ARHGHGHH ;A; I haven't reviewed for a while huh? but I had a lot of Homework and stuff so don't kill me ;3;...

**Summary**: Eleven Years have past since Dawn had started her Pokemon Journey. She is now an elite model, actress, and singer. The only thing that bothers her is her love life. Will bumping into Paul change things? Or will they make her permanently loveless?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon, if I did, it would be really messed up and you wouldn't know it existed.

* * *

Previously on Façade: ~Paul's POV~

_I reached under my stomach to find a piece of crumpled paper._

_On the front was a nice cursive hand-writing._

_I gazed at the paper and raised my brow with interest._

"_To Paul…" I read out loud and unfolded the paper, trying to straightened it out as best as I could._

_I read the contents as quickly as I could. With every line, my heart skipped a beat. My eyes widened as I read the last line._

'_Goodbye.'_

* * *

**:~Façade~:**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Pa-pa-PIZZA-Confessions.**

~Dawn's POV~

I heard a slam from the guest room. I was too tired to wake up and check on what happened.

Unfortunately, the problem came to me.

Paul burst into my room carrying a crumbled piece of paper.

I groaned and turned over in my bed.

"Dawn!" He shook my shoulders, hoping to wake me that way.

I grumbled in response and flailed a bit. Paul sighed and shook me more, making me sit up. I gazed at him sleepily and groggily rubbed my eyes.

The moonlight filtered into the room, catching the colors of the curtains and sending an array of silvers in the room.

"What's this?" He hissed. His eyes were narrowed as he shoved a piece of paper in my hands.

I squinted and looked at him strangely. I re-read what was on the piece of paper and felt my heart sink.

I read the words again hoping that my eyes were just playing tricks on me…but they weren't. It was the same love letter I wrote to Paul eleven years ago.

_Eleven Years…_

"It's nothing…" I mumbled and turned over in bed.

"What do you mean?" Paul growled and grabbed my again, making me sit upright in my bed.

I shot him a glare and took in a sharp breath.

"It…was…a letter…I wrote." I grumbled and slapped his hands away. I slumped back into the bed, but this time, I leaned against the head-board.

"Really now…?" Paul raised a brow and looked at me curiously. "Read it out loud." He snorted.

I blushed and eyed him curiously. I snatched the letter out of his hand and hid it behind my back.

"Are you angry?" I pouted.

"No…why?" He furred his brows and looked at me emotionlessly.

I patted the bed sheets next to me and looked up at him.

He looked at me strangely, and continued to stand there.

"Come on." I urged, although it sounded like a whine.

"Hn." He grunted and reluctantly climbed in next to me.

He radiated heat, making me warmer. I felt my cheeks grow hot and I looked down at the sheets.

"I…," I started, but stopped in mid-sentence.

"What?" He said softly, making me jump from his tone.

"I…Loov…," I started again, but I bit down on my tongue. I cursed silently and looked up at him.

His onyx eyes burned into my cobalt ones. I felt my heart leap in my chest and turned away suddenly.

"I…," I started again. _Damn, how hard could saying 'I love you' get? _I hissed to myself.

"Illoveyou." I stuttered all at once.

Paul raised his brow and tried to process the words, but failed. "Come again?" He tilted his head to the side.

He looked so cute. Like a little puppy. I squealed inwardly, and felt a whole different feeling rise in my stomach.

"I…Love…Pa…Pa-Pizza…" I mumbled and looked away.

"Are you hungry?" He sat up and flipped open his phone. He dialed a number and chatted softly with someone before he hung up.

I slapped my head with my hand and bit my lower lip sadly.

"Anything else?" He frowned and tried to grab the letter from my hand.

"Yes…" I mumbled and hid the note behind my back.

"What?" Paul groaned and shifted in the bed.

I didn't reply. I edged closer to him and snuggled next to his back. He sighed and changed his position again.

"Dawn." He breathed into my ear. I realized that he positioned himself in front of me. "Dawn…" He repeated.

I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped that this moment would last forever.

"Dawn!" He asked again.

I grumbled to myself and tossed in the bed. I opened one eye and saw him frowning down at me.

"Huh?" I drawled and fiddled with the bed sheets.

"No, it's just that I thought you were depressed or something in the letter. I thought you were going to commit suicide or something when you said goodbye." He snorted and shifted in the bed once again.

"I didn't mean it like that." I mumbled and repeated the letter again in my head.

_Dear Paul, _

_I know you think I'm troublesome, but I want to get something straight._

_Don't think of me as a weirdo or something, because what I'm about to say is true and comes from the bottom of my heart._

_I love you._

_I'm sorry I caused you troubles, and was mean. _

_I didn't think I was in your existence, and I probably still am not._

_So, I will bid you a farewell._

_Goodbye._

_Sincerely, _

_Dawn Berlitz_

I blushed again. It was something I wrote when I was ten. I wouldn't be all that great.

"Hey." Paul asked in a low voice. "What did you mean?" He started at me through the darkness in the room.

"Do you really want to know?" I sighed and pulled the covers up over my mouth.

"Well, kind of, but I don't want to pry." He shrugged indifferently.

"Okay, I won't tell you then." I pulled the covers up further and stared at him.

I saw a brief flash of annoyance in his eyes, but I ignored it.

"Fine, but I really think that you lo-," He was cut off by the loud ring of the door bell.

"Looks like the pizza's here." He pursed his lips and climbed out the bed.

I gripped the back of his shirt and pouted. Paul turned around to look at me over his shoulder and sighed.

"What now?" He grumbled.

"I don't want to get up." I mumbled.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes and put me on his back.

He carried me down the stairs and set me down in front of the large front doors.

A loud ring came again before Paul opened the door. The quick motion sent wind to my face.

The delivery guy stood there for a second, but then widened his eyes.

"Y-you're…P-Paul S-Shinji…and D-dawn H-Hikari B-Berlitz!" He shouted and shoved the box of pizza in Paul's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" He exclaimed and bowed his head quickly.

Paul growled and gave him a sharp look.

I frowned slightly at Paul's reaction and clicked my tongue.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything…" He trailed off and eyed us a bit more.

I blushed and pursed my lips. "No, you weren't goodnight." I hissed and slammed the door in his face.

I turned around and flicked on the kitchen lights and flopped down onto a chair.

"What a rude person." I furred my brows and looked up at Paul who was bringing the pizza over to me.

He sighed and shook his head disapprovingly. "Well, if you saw what we looked like, you would suspect the same thing." He smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes, but looked at him again.

His hair was a mess and his T-shirt was on backwards. Plus, he was still in wearing boxers.

I blushed at what the delivery guy said again, when I noticed Paul frowning at me.

"You should look at yourself too." He flashed a smirk and opened the pizza box.

I looked down to see my nightgown wrinkled and the lace undone, slightly showing my bra.

"Ugh!" I shouted angrily and tied my nightgown up again. "What the hell!" I snarled and sent a glare at Paul.

He smirked and ate the first slice of pizza that he pulled out.

I looked at Paul curiously to see what kind of pizza it was. Small dots of pepperoni were apparent as well as small slices of mushrooms.

"Huh? How did you know that's my favorite type of pizza?" I cocked my head to the side and looked at him with a confused expression.

"Well, it's pretty much written all over the magazines and all these little children want to eat what you eat." He smiled and took another bit out of the pizza.

I pursed my lips and advanced towards him. "I want a piece." I frowned and reached for the box.

"No, ask nicely." He smirked and snatched the box away from me before I could grab a piece.

I pouted and stomped my foot on the ground. "I want pizza!" I shouted angrily at him.

"NICELY." He hissed and raised the box of pizza in the air.

"PIZZA!" I stomped and looked up at him, realizing how tall he was compared to me.

"No." He growled and held the pizza even higher in the air.

I pouted and narrowed my eyes at him. "Give it to me now." I hissed and tackled him to the ground.

I sat on top of Paul and snatched the box of pizza from his hand. Paul rolled his eyes and let me sit on his chest a while longer.

"No." He said flatly and took a bite of the pizza I had in my hands before I could take a bite.

"Hey!" I whined and frowned up at him.

He got up from the ground and loomed over me. "You need to watch your weight troublesome." He scowled and took another bite of his pizza.

"No I don't. What about you?" My frown deepened. My stomach started to growl and my mouth started to water.

"I have a six-pack." He chuckled and took another bite of the pizza.

"Yeah right. PROVE IT!" I shouted and groped the air, attempting to get the pizza.

"Want to feel?" He said standing up from his chair.

I puffed out my cheeks but poked one index finger into his abs. I blushed. He did have a six-pack…or felt like it.

"So, just because you have a rock hard stomach doesn't mean you have a six-pack." I grumbled and eyed Paul suspiciously.

"Is that some excuse to see it?" He chuckled and flashed a smirk at me.

"N-no!" I stuttered. "I-I j-just think you're lying." I pursed my lips and a blush rose on my cheeks.

"Uhh…sure." He grumbled and chewed his pizza slowly.

It was silent for a while. Paul continued to eat the pizza at quite a quick pace.

"I still don't believe you." I furred my brows and frowned at him.

He smirked. "Really now, do you want to see it that bad?" He mused.

"Ye-NO!" I hissed and stomped my foot on the ground.

"Sure, sure." He grumbled. "I'm not showing you until you admit it." He shrugged and ate his pizza.

"If I admit it, can I have pizza?" I pouted and gave a puppy pout face.

"Fine." He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I want to see." I pouted

"See what?" He mused.

"I want to see your six-pack." I mumbled under my breath with a blush creeping on my face.

"Okay…" He smirked and stood up again and lifted up his shirt up, revealing a six-pack. His tan skin was toned.

I blushed and turned away. "Pizza." I grumbled.

Paul sat back down and chuckled. He held a slice of pizza in front of my face. "Come get it."

"Wha-?" I growled and leaned forward and tried to bite the pizza.

Paul moved the pizza out of the way before I could take a bit out of it, instead, my lips crashed into his.

The impact sent electricity coursing through my body.

I jumped back and blushed. Paul tensed a bit, but relaxed when I jumped away.

"Um…" I stammered and looked at him strangely.

He looked down a bit and a small blush crept onto his face. "Uh, forget about that." He mumbled and took another bite of his pizza.

"Pizza." I grumbled and held out my hand.

Paul sighed and handed me a small slice of pizza. "What?" I whined and looked at him angrily.

He smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"You love to ruin my life don't you?" I growled and slammed my fist on the table, inching my face towards his, my fist still on the table.

"Maybe." He shrugged again and looked at me with an expressionless face.

"Ugh! You, You!" I shouted and pointed my finger at him accusingly.

"Me what?" He snickered and pointed to himself with one finger. His other hand held his slice of pizza.

"YOU! STOP RUINING MY LIFE!" I shouted and stormed up the stairs with the one slice of pizza I had in my hands. _Or stop confusing me! Stop confusing my heart! _I inwardly shouted angrily.

The last thing I saw was him munching on his pizza once more.

_How can a confession, turn into Pizza? _I frowned and slammed my door shut, making sure that Paul heard it.

~End of Chapter Seven~

* * *

I really want to hold of most of the romance 'till later, but i do add LOTS OF FLUFFLY COTTON CANDY FLUFF :)

Review? ;A;

I give reviews cookies :D

It'd be lovely if you could...like...say hi or something in the review...or something.


	8. Theif of Hearts

**Y**eah I know, I didn't really make the letter clear, but I will tell you what it says in this chapter okay? O_O' Oh and thank you for your reviews, they make me reaaaallly happy *^O^* and maybe if you review, I'll get the chapters out faster. Rated T for some odd reason. Maybe it should be rated M. Tell me if you think it should be 'M' instead.

**Summary**: Eleven Years have past since Dawn had started her Pokemon Journey. She is now an elite model, actress, and singer. The only thing that bothers her is her love life. Will bumping into Paul change things? Or will they make her permanently loveless?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon, if I did, it would be really messed up and you wouldn't know it existed.

* * *

Previously on Façade:

~Dawn's POV~

_"You love to ruin my life don't you?" I growled and slammed my fist on the table, inching my face towards his, my fist still on the table._

"_Maybe." He shrugged again and looked at me with an expressionless face. _

"_Ugh! You, You!" I shouted and pointed my finger at him accusingly._

"_Me what?" He snickered and pointed to himself with one finger. His other hand held his slice of pizza._

"_YOU! STOP RUINING MY LIFE!" I shouted and stormed up the stairs with the one slice of pizza I had in my hands. Or stop confusing me! Stop confusing my heart! I inwardly shouted angrily._

_The last thing I saw was him munching on his pizza once more._

_How can a confession, turn into Pizza? I frowned and slammed my door shut, making sure that Paul heard it._

* * *

**:~Façade~:****Chapter Eight: Thief of Hearts**

* * *

~Paul's POV~

I woke up with a jolt and in took my surroundings. I had realized that I had fallen asleep on the dining table.

Taking a look outside, I would guess that it was about three o' clock.

A faint snore sounded from upstairs, making me chuckle slightly.

Quietly, I crept up the stairs to get to my room, but I briefly paused in front of Dawn's room.

Her snoring had paused, making the whole house silent. I somehow felt driven to go inside her room and check stuff out.

I lightly pushed her door before entering slowly. Her back was turned to me, her ivory skin looked soft and smooth in the small amount of moonlight that there was.

Silky blue hair stuck out from under the blanket, flying upwards because of the static she created from tossing and turning.

I smiled to myself when I in took the whole picture. Of course, I wouldn't smile if she was awake. I would keep my façade.

Dawn turned slightly in her bed and groaned. I watched her as she inhaled sharply, and let out a snort.

I chuckled quietly and stocked her cheek. A warm blush crept to my cheeks and I retracted almost immediately.

_What the hell am I thinking? Do I love her? It would never work anyways…she would never like someone like me…_

I frowned to myself and continued to stare at her. Her breathing had slowed and softened, her snore was barely a whisper in the night. _Love, Love, Love._

I shook my head madly and left the room. _What was this going to prove? That I'm NOT a heartless, cruel, cold-hearted jerk?_

I shut the door behind me quietly, trying not to disturb her peace.

"Paul?" Dawn's voice mumbled from inside the room.

I gulped and tried to tip toe away, but her fragile voice broke through the silent night once again.

"Paul?" Her voice was desperate and raspy, making my heart jump with guilt.

_Why am I walking away? It's weak. Yet, going back to her is weak too. What is the right thing to do?_

"P-Paul?" She mumbled again.

I decided to ignore it and walked back to my room.

A light clattering was sounded from the hall, but I brushed it off, thinking that it was once of her Pokemon out for a midnight snack.

I re-entered my room and dropped myself on my bed. I sighed from exhaustion and squeezed my eyes shut. _What did that note mean? Does she really love me? Was that a joke? I'm sure it was a joke. No one could love me…not even my own parents…_

I exhaled from the over thinking of things and opened my eyes.

The clatter had gotten louder, and I began to become more irritated. _Who the hell can be up at this time? Can't they go back to sleep? _I groaned inwardly and got up lightly, hoping not to disturb the other Pokemon that were asleep and Dawn.

I cracked open the door a bit and peered outside. Nothing was outside except for darkness. I wasn't afraid of the dark, so I sighed and shut the door lightly, making sure it made no sound.

The sound seemed to have stopped until I reached my bed and plopped down.

The shuffling got louder and more annoying. I hissed out loud and opened the door quickly.

I peered in the darkness again to see the glint of a blade and a thief dressed in all black. The familiar square glasses frames and dark green hair flashed through the moonlight.

"What the-," I mumbled, but the blade was already connected with my arm.

I grunted in pain and whipped around to see the thief making a mad dash towards Dawn's room.

"Oh no you don't, you damned bastard!" I shouted loudly. A growl ripped through my throat.

"Dawn! WAKE UP! LOCK YOUR DOOR NOW!" I shouted.

A loud bang sounded from her room. I supposed that she fell off her bed.

"What?" She mumbled quietly, her voice strained from the fact that she just woke up. Her footsteps towards the door were slow, making me stress.

"DAWN HURRY UP!" I snarled.

A loud slam of the door and a 'click' was sounded, and my heart rate jumped. I wasn't sure yet if it was because I was relieved or if it was from fear. Of course, I wouldn't know either because I wasn't sure if the thief was _**INSIDE**_ Dawn's room, or _**OUTSIDE**_ Dawn's room.

My heart sank when I saw no masked thief at the door.

"Shit." I growled.

At that moment, a loud scream pierced the silence of the mansion.

"Dawn! Get away from him!" I shouted.

"Well, thanks for telling me we had a special guest." A voice drawled from inside the room.

"Shut up!" I snarled.

"Why is Paul sleeping over? You guys engaged?" He chuckled.

I heard Dawn whimper from inside. I knew she was trying her best not to let out another scream.

"CONWAY, GET THE HELL OUT OF HER ROOM!" I hissed and banged on the door violently. I didn't care how bruised or how broken my hands would get.

_Am I doing this because I love her? Or is it because you're scared that you're going to get in trouble? _A voice inside my head teased and chuckled darkly.

I shook it off and continued to bang the door. I snarled angrily when I realized that it wasn't very effective.

A backed up and tripped over a small penguin Pokemon. It chirped its name angrily and shoved me into a large mammoth Pokemon. It used its tusks to push me onto the floor.

I narrowed my eyes at Dawn's Pokemon, but nodded my head, as to tell them to go ahead and save their master.

_You're scared Paul. You're scared that you'll be in trouble…because you love her. _I got up and decided to listen to the voice this time. I knew that I couldn't deny much anymore.

I snarled out loud, but my trains of thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash.

Mamoswine had busted open the door to reveal Conway, pinning Dawn to the bed. Her hair was rather messy and her nightgown was torn completely in half.

I advanced towards Conway and pushed him off of her. "What the hell?" I snarled and punched him in the face.

"I guess I got bailed out early." He smirked and shoved another knife into me, but this time, in my stomach.

I wheezed, and coughed up some blood. I glared at Conway and gestured for Mamoswine to get over here.

"Dawn…a little help…" I coughed again.

Dawn's face was full of shock. Her body shook and her eyes reflected fear. "Paul…I'm sorry…" She mumbled.

"Just hurry." I snarled.

She jumped and attacked Conway with her Pokemon. The last thing I heard was Conway screaming and police sirens.

* * *

~Dawn's POV~

I paced in the hospital, still in my nightgown. It turned out that Conway was bailed out for an extremely high amount of money that came from an unknown source.

I pursed my lips. I felt at slight ease that he was going back to jail again, but I knew that if the unknown source came back, he would continue to harm Paul and me…

Cheryl looked at me sadly and scribbled in her list of names.

"Are you okay Dawn?" She whispered and touched my arm.

Her touched always seemed to calm me somehow.

"I guess it's all my fault again…I should have reacted faster." I murmured.

"No. I believe Paul is glad that you're safe. He wouldn't have wanted anything to have happened to you." Cheryl looked up from her paper.

My eyes watered and I looked at her sadly.

"Aww, come on Dawn, Don't worry, it isn't as bad as last time." She smiled.

"I know…but I still feel guilty…" I frowned. "Reggie won't even pick up his phone!" I shouted.

Cheryl held a finger to her lips and looked around. "Between you and me, I sense a little crush between you guys." She giggled.

I blushed and turned away. "What makes you think that?" I grumbled.

She giggled again and pointed at my face, supposedly my blush.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Cheryl asked softly. Her voice was suddenly gravely serious.

"Yeah…I think I'm fine." I nodded and clutched my head.

"Really Dawn. You are one of the strongest girls I've met. You have a freaky stalker, and he almost …twice…" She trailed off.

I shuddered and frowned at her. "It's okay…" I croaked, not in the mood to strengthen my voice.

"Maybe you should get some rest…it's four o'clock in the morning, and you used a lot of energy. If you want, you can use the cots in-," She started.

"No…I won't be able to sleep…do you think I can go see Paul now?" I whispered.

Cheryl nodded and gestured towards the door. "He is in room 206 again."

I bit my lower lip, remembering the past events. I walked through the halls, taking my time unlike last time.

I almost passed the room, but I stopped myself. I mentally slapped myself for being so afraid. _Why are you afraid to face him? Are you scared that he's going to reject you? Is he going to push you away?_

"No…" I whispered to myself and gripped the door knob tightly.

I opened the door slowly, making sure that my eyes wouldn't meet his right away. I inhaled sharply and stepped into the room.

"P-Paul?" I mumbled and ducked my head inside the room.

Paul sat up and grumbled something incoherent. His stomach and right arm was wrapped in bloody bandages.

"Hey…" He mumbled and propped himself up.

"Um…SORRY! I'm sorry for hurting you all the time!" I shouted.

Paul sighed and waved his good hand around in the air. "I'm fine." He grumbled.

"I feel really bad though…" I frowned and sat on the stool next to him.

He inhaled and pushed himself against the head rest of the bed. "It's not your fault. It's just that Conway," He paused, "He's a…creeper." He finished, unable to think of a better word to describe him.

I giggled a bit and Paul looked at me strangely.

"Is something the matter?" He furred his brows in confusion.

"No," I continued to giggle. "I'm just glad that you're alright." I smiled and waved my hand in front of me.

Paul nodded and closed his eyes. "It isn't that big of a deal."

"Yes it is! You're life can be on the line! You just don't know how much you mean to me!" I shouted in pure rage. I bit my tongue after I realized what I had said.

"What?" He questioned and looked at me with his onyx eyes.

I blushed and looked away. "Um…nothing…" I mumbled.

He looked down and rubbed his hands. "You should probably go get some rest." He mumbled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I jumped and felt my blush deepen. "Uh…P-Paul…" I bit my lower lip.

Paul raised his brow and looked at me strangely.

"Ehh…Never mind…and I probably won't be able to sleep knowing that I got you hurt…again." I frowned.

Paul groaned and slumped into a pillow that he used to prop himself up. "So, what happened after I passed out?" He asked after a moment of silence.

I opened her mouth for a moment, but I closed it up again. "Well," I chuckled, "I guess Mamoswine is in good shape!" I rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Paul let out a chuckle and smirked. "Hm. Maybe you're not so troublesome after all."

"EHH! What's that supposed to mean!" I stood up from the stool and scowled.

Paul rolled his eyes and moved his arms slightly. "Nothing much." He said shortly.

I pouted and gave him a sharp look, then turned away.

His eyes flashed amusement, but quickly went unemotional. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Sorry…" He apologized.

I frowned and look at him sadly. "You shouldn't be the one apologizing…I was the one who didn't close the door."

"But…I knew that there was someone outside the whole time." He protested flatly.

"It doesn't matter!" My frowned more deeply. "I just feel guilty…for making you feel guil-," I started, but someone at the door cut me off.

"ARE YOU OKAY!" Reggie burst into the room, huffing from lack of air.

I raised my brow. "Where were you all day…?" I asked.

Reggie brushed my question aside and he stared at Paul.

Paul grunted, like he was communicating with Reggie through telepathy.

I sat on the sidelines and watched with interest. _Can siblings communicate like this? _I tilted my head to the side and watched them stare at each other.

Reggie let out a huge breath that he seemed to be keeping the whole time since he walked through the door. "I'm glad you're alright."

Paul blinked, and then rolled his eyes.

"Did I…miss something?" I mumbled and bit my lower lip.

"No, Paul and I were just talking things out!" Reggie chuckled and sat down on one of the chairs pushed against the wall.

"So Reggie, how are you and Maylenne? We haven't heard from you in a couple of days." I questioned with curiosity.

Reggie flushed red in his face. He almost choked, but cleared his throat quickly. "We are doing well."

"What about you and Paul? I left you guys alone for a few days. You guys didn't do anything right?" He raised his brow and folded his hands together, expecting a long story.

I coughed. "No…not…like that!" I mumbled and felt my face grow hot.

Reggie noticed because he chuckled and took a breath. "Are you sure you guys didn't do anything…rash?" He asked slowly.

I rolled my eyes. "What's up with these questions? You're the one who left Paul at my house." I hissed.

"I guess that's a true statement." Reggie shrugged.

Paul groaned and hit his hand in his palm. "Reggie, leave us alone. We aren't like that so would you please just shut up?"

"Oh…okay." Reggie scratched his head and laughed.

"Anyways…" I started and laughed nervously. "What were you doing for so long Reggie?" I frowned.

"I guess I can't hide the truth…" He smiled. "I took a little trip to Kanto while you guys stayed here."

"How come? I thought that you were just a breeder." I frowned.

"Exactly. I am a breeder, but I made a deal with a movie director named Jun." He chuckled. "Well, that's all I'm telling you…" He smiled and got up.

"WHAT? WAIT!" I shouted and glared at Reggie, who just chuckled in return.

"I guess that's my cue to run!" He waved and dashed out the door.

"HEY!" I shouted.

Paul sighed and grabbed my wrist before I could make it out the door.

I whipped around and faced him. "Does…that mean…he's…" My eyes widened.

* * *

**FLASHBLACK:**

"_Sorry…but you have to do this." Jun chewed his lower lip nervously._

"_WHAT?" Dawn growled and sent a cold glare at him._

"_Sorry, but I promised a good friend that this movie was going to go through. If it is completed and we get a decent amount of views, you guys will get loads of money." Jun said looking at me, then Dawn, then me again._

'_Who is that friend?'_

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

* * *

"Oh…I'm going to kill Reggie once I get out of this hospital.

"I think I am going to die…" I groaned and slapped my forehead.

Paul sighed and closed his eyes. Exhaustion was catching up with him.

"I guess it would be good if I let you to sleep huh?" I smiled and walked to the door.

Paul shook his head. "I'm okay if you stay here, unless you want to go sleep…" He scowled.

I looked into his onyx eyes, unable to read what he was thinking. I sighed and sat back down on the chair.

"Sorry if I bother you." I exhaled softly.

Paul didn't respond. His breathing had started to slow, and his moving had stopped.

I smiled to myself and observed him again. His face seemed a lot softer when he was sleeping. At least he didn't scowl while he slept.

I closed my eyes, realizing that it was getting drowsy. The light had started entering the room.

I watched the sun peak up from behind the hills, the sun emitting several arrays of colors.

I giggled to myself and pondered what Paul's reaction would be if I climbed into the bed with him.

I advanced towards his bed and climbed in, embracing the warmth that he gave off, I watched the sun rise steadily and smiled to myself. _With a new day, come new feelings…_

I slowly closed my eyes and snuggled next to Paul's back. _Thank you Paul. _

_I love you, yet I don't know how to...How could you steal my heart like this?_

~End of Chapter Eight~

* * *

My eyeballs have no water. WHY SERENA! WHY MUST YOU ADORE THIS FANFICTION!

Anyways. REVIEW. YOU KNOW IM TALKING TO YOU!

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, please tell me if you have any problems with my writing, because right now my brain is telling me this sucks.

*sigh* WHEN IT CLEARLY ISN'T SUCKY! *shot*

*hands out cookies to reviews*

Geez, I need to start giving cookies. I keep fogeting don't I? *shot*

I'm such a sadist. *shot* jk. (beef-in-two)

Good Day/Night!

~D3ss


	9. Complications & Confessions

THE AUTHOR'S STRANGE RAMBLING SPACE:

**Y**ey. How are you people. I'm good thanks for asking. How are you? Wait I already asked that! I don't expect your answers, but if you really feel compelled to answer this, then go ahead and put it in a PM or on a review. LOL. XD…Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story and have a good day after you read this…or something like that…well…let's see what this chapter brings us, then I'll decide what mood you should be in! :D

OH DUDE. I should add the fact that I'm insanely sorry that I haven't been updating. I SHOULD BE SHUNNED FROM HUMANITY. (actually...on second thought...)

DJ's got us fallin' in love again- Usher. LOve that song. Check it out. :)

* * *

**Summary**: Eleven Years have past since Dawn had started her Pokemon Journey. She is now an elite model, actress, and singer. The only thing that bothers her is her love life. Will bumping into Paul change things? Or will they make her permanently loveless?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon, if I did, it would be really messed up and you wouldn't know it existed.

Previously on Façade: ~Dawn's POV~

_I closed my eyes, realizing that it was getting drowsy. The light had started entering the room._

_I watched the sun peak up from behind the hills, the sun emitting several arrays of colors. _

_I giggled to myself and pondered what Paul's reaction would be if I climbed into the bed with him._

_I advanced towards his bed and climbed in, embracing the warmth that he gave off, I watched the sun rise steadily and smiled to myself. _

'_With a new day, come new feelings…'_

_I slowly closed my eyes and snuggled next to Paul's back. _

'_Thank you Paul.'_

'_I love you'_

* * *

**Façade**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Complications & Confessions. (Acutal confessions)**

~SOMEWHERE~

The prison cells were damp and musty. The air was dense, and I could barely breathe. I smirked to myself through the jail cell and slumped back onto the damp stone wall, just waiting for the same person who bailed me out last time.

"Conway." A voice slithered in the dark, obviously furious that I was sent back into jail, next time would probably be prison for life.

"Yes?" I responded slyly, trying to get on the person's good side for a change. Their expression didn't change. The same fierce eyes staring at me with flame ignited inside. Her lips were pursed and her peachy, curly hair was bouncing every time she took a step towards me.

"Why do you keep doing this?" She glared at me, her tone hadn't changed slightly. Her snow-white fur coat was draped over her shoulders nonchalantly and her silky dress flowed as the breeze caught her dress. She definitely was gorgeous, but not in my eyes. "I bailed you out last time, and you are just sent back here on the same assault!" She growled and stuck me across his face with the back of her hand.

I looked down. My green hair fell over my eyes to hide my smirk. The searing pain from the slap didn't affect my slightly from my plans.

"I'm going to give you one more chance." The voice said coolly from behind the bars. "You better redeem yourself, or else I'll have to get rid of your life." The woman twitched and barked some incoherent orders to the guard, who scrambled over to my jail cell and released me from the disgusting cell.

I smirked menacingly at the guard who cowered back. He mumbled something incoherent under his breath and led me out the door, closely behind the woman's footsteps. The light was becoming more apparent at the end of the hall and we finally stepped out, letting the bright sunlight hit our skin.

"Lady Ursula." A silky voice sounded from out left as a man with a clean black suit stepped out of a limo and lead her to a seat inside. Ursula gave a brusque nod and stepped inside after motioning for me to go inside as well.

I sat down silently. I did not letting my gaze hit her. She started stonily out the window. Her legs were crossed and her fur coat was slightly falling, exposing her creamy shoulders. I gulped and turned away from her.

"Conway, this is your last chance. If you lose it, I'll kill you." Ursula growled as her mansion came to view. "Clean up, and then get the hell out of my house. I don't want to see you when you're all gaga for my rival." Ursula hissed and was helped out of the car as I helped myself out.

I didn't say anything back at her especially since I had no right to. I mumbled a quick thank you only to get a glare in return. Her maids led me to the bathing room and left me to my peace.

I let out a long sigh once I settled down in the warm water, planning a good thing to do next in my shortening life. I knew that this was my last change, and if I failed, I was a goner.

* * *

~Paul's POV~

I felt my arms wrapped around a tiny frame as it moved slightly. A light breath puffed in my air and I breathed in the scent. The faint smell of strawberries hit my nose and I buried my face into it.

I opened one eye to see a mass of blue in front of my face. I backed away slightly to realize that I was clinging onto Dawn. I gulped, feeling my skin prickle with heat. _When did she get there?_

My cheeks burned. She looked so innocent and small sleeping there soundly. A smile was painted across her face as she turned her head into my chest. Her pink lips moved slightly. "Paul…" She trailed off and wrapped her arms around my waist.

I blushed and turned away from her in case she woke up at that very moment to see me blushing. It would definitely ruin my pride.

"Paul…" She repeated. "Please…I…lo-," Dawn started but her lips started to close up again. I growled in frustration, hoping that I could hear the rest of her sentence.

"I love you." Dawn smiled into my chest and heaved a sigh. My skin flushed a deep crimson as she nuzzled my chest.

I couldn't do anything to move her…or I didn't want to move her, so I sat there in the awkwardness and stared into the ceiling.

_Does Dawn love me? Do I love Dawn?_

_**You're so stupid…**_heard a voice inside my head trail off angrily. _**You're just in denial, you need to admit that you love her, before she's gone.**_

_It's not as easy as you think. There is always a possibility of rejection. _

_**Why won't you take that chance? Don't sit around later in life, hoping that you could have asked her. She'll eventually move on without you if you don't hurry up.**_

I frowned and sat up. Dawn's hands fell to the bed and her eyes shot open.

"Huh, what happened?" She mumbled and rubbed her eyes sleepily. I cursed at myself at how cute she looked at that moment.

"One question." I grumbled, pulling off the best act I could. "Why were you in the bed?"

Dawn's face flushed and she looked away. "I-I wanted to because I was worried about you…and cold." She coughed out in embarrassment.

"Sure, sure." I smirked and got up slowly from the hospital bed. I winced slightly when I felt a sharp pain on my stomach.

Dawn rushed towards me and helped me strand up. "Be careful!" She warned and helped me sit down on a chair.

The doctor quickly came in to check my wounds which were healing incredibly quickly. "I believe you have a photo shoot today." The nurse warned both me and Dawn.

"Ah! Oh no, I almost forgot!" Dawn frowned and stood up from her stop behind me. She grabbed her purse and dialed someone on her phone.

"Reggie, I need you to pick me and Paul up!" Dawn said frantically waving her hands in the air even though Reggie wasn't even here to see her actions. "Thanks…" She finished and snapped the phone shut.

"It looks like someone's stressed. I grumbled under my breath and started walking down the hall towards the receptionist's room. I noticed that the green haired woman wasn't there. She was probably on a break. I could see the disappointment on Dawn's face though when she didn't see her.

"No need to worry." I said biting my tongue after realizing that I quoted her infamous phrase. "I'm sure the lady will be back if we come back here. I'm sure we will…especially since you keep getting me hurt." I coughed out the last part, making Dawn sent me a chilling glare.

Dawn's expression quickly changed when she actually decided to ponder what I had said. "I guess so. I could thank her double the amount when I see her next time." Dawn squeaked and jumped towards the hospital exit, making me sigh when I had to keep up with her.

"Miss Hikari!" Reggie chuckled and gestured towards the back door.

Dawn puffed out her cheeks and sent a glare to Reggie. "Stop using my middle name, at least treat me like everyone else does!" She frowned and entered the car.

"I don't think so. I don't want to act like a complete stranger around you. Besides, I know you more than the tabloids do." He winked at Dawn and closed the door behind me when I crawled in.

"You don't know half of me." Dawn mumbled when she had gotten herself situated in the plush limo seats.

I chuckled silently, but Dawn seemed to get a sense that I was humored in some strange way. I immediately backtracked in my brain and wondered to myself…_Why was I laughing?_

Dawn turned and looked at me with her soft eyes and smiled. "Were you just laughing?" I swore that I saw her eyes glisten and her smile grew more.

"N-no…" I stuttered and felt my face flush slightly. I coughed as an excuse to cover my face with my jacket sleeve.

Dawn's only reaction was a giggle and a slight blush as well. I turned away from her and gazed out the window, finding the scenery much more interesting than the person sitting next to me, which was obviously a lie.

I took a peek at her from over my shoulder to see her gazing out the window herself, seemingly in deep in though. Her silky, navy blue hair was slung over her shoulder cascading down to her hips gracefully. Her lips were pursed in a tight line and her eyes were bright with wonder.

I smirked when she craned her neck slightly and caught me gazing at her. She flushed and snapped her head back out the window.

"Is there something the matter?" I asked in a curious tone. I paused after a while, letting my voice drawl on a while.

She didn't respond. She just looked stonily out the window with her hair covering her eyes. She didn't look up at me.

I frowned at her reaction and turned back towards the window to see that we were arriving at the set. I heaved a sigh and waited for the car to come to a complete stop before I hopped out the door.

"Wait for me!" Dawn whined and grabbed onto the back of my shirt. She pulled her lip into a mini pout and stopped in her tracks.

I whipped around and stared at her with an expressionless face. She looked up at me with her overly large eyes and pouted.

I sighed and continued to walk towards the front Desk. A woman around her thirties looked up and flipped through the list.

"Can I help you?" She said slowly watching Dawn grab my arm happily. My face continued to hold its stony look.

"I'm Paul Shinji, and this," I patted Dawn's head, "is Dawn Berlitz." I finished and watched her look through the list. She smiled at us and pointed to the left.

"Look for room 310. There should be the photographer there waiting for you. Oh, and Jun is already there, he didn't really bother waiting for you did he?" The receptionist giggled and waved us off.

"Can you let go of my arm now?" I sighed and tugged on her arm, which was tightly wrapped around, squeezing the blood out my arm.

Dawn released some of the pressure she was putting on my arm, but didn't let go. Dawn took a step back and observed my face. She put a finger to her chin and narrowed her eyes at me.

"What?" I growled and stared at her staring at me as an awkward silence rose between the two of us. Dawn continued to stand there and think as I idled and stood there, now looking off towards the room where we were supposed to be. "Um…Dawn…can we go now?" I asked loudly.

Dawn jumped and nodded her head quickly, a faint blush swept across her cheeks. She hastily walked too keep up with my strides.

"P-Paul…?" She asked with a small stutter, I raised my head in interest. "Do you love someone?" She stated bluntly, not bothering to ease into the question. I didn't mind that she said it like that, besides, I had heard her confess…when she was dreaming.

"Yeah…" I responded slowly, "Why?" I questioned and craned my neck towards her. She was already in front of the door of the studio. She wrapped one of her tiny palms on the door knob and stopped, eagerly waiting for my answer to sink in.

"Who is it?" She questioned. Her cheeks flushed slightly and she slowly cranked the knob clock-wise.

"Um…why?" I blurted suddenly, feeling my cheeks burn up. I ruffled my hair slightly and looked the other direction of her.

"I…w-was just wondering…" She stuttered, blushed and bit her bottom lip, "I was just a-asking…because…never mind…" She concluded quickly.

"Is it because you like someone?" I blurted the question, remembering her unintended confession.

"Y-," She started, but the door of the photo shoot studio burst open, and Jun stood there, breathless.

"Where were you guys?" He growled and grabbed Dawn by the shoulders, shaking her like a ragdoll.

"Calm down Jun." I hissed and grabbed his hand. An angry fire ignited inside of my chest because he was touching Dawn like that.

"Fine, but get inside, you guys are late." He shot me a glare and walked inside casually, brushing off his clothes and calmed himself down.

"Let's go…" Dawn frowned. Her frown pierced my heart. I kept my face emotionless and walked in behind her.

A dark backdrop was set in the back of the room as well as a bunch of equipment. Costumes were already aligned at the side of the room and make-up artists started to swarm around me and Dawn, breaking us apart.

I sighed and relaxed myself, trying to get used to people putting random crap all of my face and shoving clothes into my hands. I got up and changed quickly, waiting for Dawn to appear from her side.

I tapped my foot impatiently as Jun made his way towards me. "What took you guys so long?" He asked slowly, his amber eyes bored into my face and his pale hands were shoved into his pocket.

"Hn." I grunted, deciding not to answer his question. Jun opened his mouth to complain, but Dawn emerged from the dressing room. Her cobalt eyes glimmered in the light, silver eye shadow accenting the shape of her eyes. A nude gloss was painted on her lips and blush was brushed on her cheeks. She looked exactly like a doll. A tight corset dress was fitted on her

"You look nice." Jun smiled and grabbed onto Dawn's hand, leading her towards the set. A fire ignited in my chest and I sharply inhaled, closing my eyes to try to calm myself down.

"Thanks," I heard Dawn giggled slightly. Her voice had an irritated edge to it, to my relief. I reopened my eyes to see her already standing on the backdrop, waiting for me to get there. She sent me a half-hearted smile and brushed her dress.

I sighed and made way towards Dawn. A man walked up to us and greeted us before fixing his camera lenses, raising it up to the light to test, and putting it back down.

"This won't take too long, we only need one good shot, and we'll be done. Let's hope you guys are photogenic." The man chuckled and raised is camera to his eye. He put down the camera, again, and peered at us. "I'd say that Dawn should look sad and grip onto Paul's arm, who has a look of indifference." The photographer said, pointing at us two.

Dawn gripped my arm and looked away from me, I could already tell that she was in her professional zone. I didn't want to stop her so I stood there, unmoving, with the same stony look on my face.

"Marvelous! You two have perfect chemistry, no wonder why you guys are the top couple in Sinnoh." The photographer stated while he snapped more shots, moving around at different angles and getting into his whole 'taking pictures' routine. "Okay, we should try something else, like…Paul should be holding onto Dawn, and she should be trying to escape his grasp." The photographer snapped, as if he had the most genius idea ever.

I felt my face flush as Dawn touched my shoulders, snapping me out of my trains of thoughts. "Just go with me now." Dawn smirked and grabbed my hands, leading them to her waist. I felt my skin prickly as her slender body was in my hold. She closed her eyes, leaned back away from me.

At first, I stood there, completely frozen and confused, but I carefully changed my expression back to an emotionless one. Dawn's lips turned down into a frown, paining me, but I managed to keep my expressionless face up.

"I think we have a keeper." The photographer quoted from the side, snapping me back to reality. For a moment there, I almost lost myself in my own little world, with only Dawn and me.

"Do you guys want to see them?" The photographer snapped quickly and gestured over to a large computer, sitting on a table diagonal from the set.

I followed Dawn's lead, relatively new to these kinds of things. I usually declined offers from magazines that want to interview me, or take photos of me.

I stared at the screen and felt my skin heat up once again. Dawn and I looked like the ideal couple. I suddenly could tell why everyone thought that we were the hottest couple in Sinnoh. Dawn's ivory skin looked delicate against my lightly naturally tanned skin. Her silky blue hair seemed like a perfect combination with my unnaturally purple hair.

The photographer patted my back and patted Dawn's head. "Good work guys, you are free to go!" He smiled and pushed us to the door.

"Uh…Okay…" Dawn gave a weak wave and shut the door behind us. "That was…awkward…" She frowned and began walking out towards the lobby.

"What were you going to say before we entered the studio?" I asked with a raised brow, I honestly was dying inside to figure out what she was going to say.

"I was going to say yes." Dawn blushed and looked away from me. Her face turned a shade darker then crimson.

"Can I ask who it is?" I urged, straining my voice more than I had intended to.

"Why are you so eager to find out who I like?" Dawn questioned. "Is it because you like me?" She asked shyly, but in a sarcastic way.

"Maybe." I grunted and ruffled my hands through my hair a few times. Dawn turned to look at me and dropped her mouth open. I guessed that she saw a light blush sweep across my face.

"Do you…really?" She asked quietly, craning her neck towards me.

"Yes." I exhaled loudly making it sound like it was a heavy burden to say.

"Tell me, that you do." Dawn sucked in a breath and looked at me intently with her round cobalt eyes. They shimmered in the light of the hobby that reflected off the polished marble floors.

"I…l-loveyou." I stuttered and blurted at the same time. My skin prickled and I felt sweat run down my neck as if it was tickling my skin, teasing me for getting so nervous.

"I didn't…really hear you." Dawn pouted and looked up at me with her beautiful cobalt eyes.

"I. Love. You." I said more clearly. I could see Dawn's smile spread. Her eyes shone more than ever and tears suddenly flooded her eyes.

"It took you long enough to tell me." She gave me a fake pout and rammed into me for an embrace. I awkwardly returned her embrace, and wrapped my arms around her. We fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces.

"It's your turn." I growled.

"What are you talking about?" Dawn cocked her head to the side, giving me that innocent look.

"I want you to say it." I stated and gave her a convincing look.

"I'm not going to say it, I'll show it." She whispered to my ear, leaning up to me. Before I knew it, her lips were locked with mine. Electricity coursed through my body. Everything in my mind screamed 'yes.'

I knew that Dawn was the perfect one for me.

~End of Chapter Nine~

* * *

OLE. I bet I made a few people happy because I finally got them together. -3-. I wonder what will happen next chapter? HAHA. Even I don't know. LOL. maybe I do.

Hmm...what's Conway planning?

Didn't you like how Ursula guest starred? LOL :'D

R&R's would be amazing :) and very appriciated I love those. Everyone does. LOL who dosen't ;)

Dance, Dance, Dance like it's the last of your life- Dj's got us fallin' in love. LOL

DOODS. I'm back :) Still gonna have irregular updates though. HAHA sorry...

BTW. Good day/night. :)

Thanks all those beloved people who actually read and review my stories :D

Peace out,

D3sstorjo Zephorium


	10. Revelations

**THE AUTHOR'S STRANGE RAMBLING SPACE:**

**Boo. **Guise surprised to see me? Heh, I know right? I bet people thought I died, or was wiped off the face of the planet, but guess what. It was much worse. I LOST MY USB. Thankfully, I found it, and nows, I ish type story so like it. NOW. :) tankies. (yes the spelling error was on purpose, if you were wondering.) BTW, I'll probably update CLUE tomorrow along with Shinji Manor. Whoo. Sorry for holding out that suspense on you on Shinji Manor. I've been having writer's block for that one. WHO KNEW WRITING FILLERS COULD BE SO…SO DIFFICULT (absent-mindedly raises hand) Anyways. I want to see if people actually read this. If you did bother to read this. Review your regular stuff and the word. - "I AM PURPLECOW." - Seriously, Do it.

* * *

**Summary**: Eleven Years have past since Dawn had started her Pokemon Journey. She is now an elite model, actress, and singer. The only thing that bothers her is her love life. Will bumping into Paul change things? Or will they make her permanently loveless?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon, if I did, it would be really messed up and you wouldn't know it existed.

* * *

Previously on Façade: ~Paul's POV~

"_I. Love. You." I said more clearly. I could see Dawn's smile spread. Her eyes shone more than ever and tears suddenly flooded her eyes. _

"_It took you long enough to tell me." She gave me a fake pout and rammed into me for an embrace. I awkwardly returned her embrace, and wrapped my arms around her. We fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces._

"_It's your turn." I growled._

"_What are you talking about?" Dawn cocked her head to the side, giving me that innocent look._

"_I want you to say it." I stated and gave her a convincing look._

"_I'm not going to say it, I'll show it." She whispered to my ear, leaning up to me. Before I knew it, her lips were locked with mine. Electricity coursed through my body. Everything in my mind screamed 'yes.'_

_I knew that Dawn was the perfect one for me._

* * *

**Façade**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Revelation**

~Dawn's POV~

Reggie looked at Paul and me with a suspicious look. His eyebrows were slightly raised, and I could tell that the corner of his lips twitched. Of course, he noted that Paul and my hands were intertwined.

"Is there something that you guys need to tell me?" Reggie inquired, his eyebrows moving up and down mechanically.

"Yep, The fact is that Paul and I-," I started, closing my eyes and sucking in a long breath dreamily, but Paul cut me off.

"There is nothing that you need to know." Paul snapped, shooting his older brother a cold glare before releasing his grip on my hand to slip into the car.

I gave Reggie a small shrug along with a lop-sided smile and trailed after Paul. Reggie muttered something inaudible as I left, making me inwardly giggle. He was so clueless, and I was the one talking, that surely meant something…no offence to myself.

I cracked a smile and slipped into the car next to Paul, scooting closer next to him, drawing him into an embrace. He obliged, and wrapped one arm around my neck lazily, his cheeks flushed slightly. I giggled.

"What's getting you all happy?" Paul asked, observing my strangely giddy behavior. "Are you high or something? Did my brother do something to you? Or tell you something?" Paul sighed with no hint of anger in his voice, almost as if he was expecting it.

"What? No!" I sang, pecking him on the cheek lightly. "I'm just happy that we get to be together. I really do love you." I whispered, burying my face into his chest while inhaling deeply, trying to remember the aroma of 'Paul' that rubbed off of him.

Paul smirked, snaking his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "You just can't keep your hands off of me." He teased, nipping me ear gently.

I puffed out my cheeks and pushed him away. "Yeah, right. I bet you are just saying that because you _need _me." I retorted, crossing my arms.

A small snicker was heard from the front. "Hm, well I guess that was what you guys were talking about." A voice commented. "Thanks for keeping me in the loop." Reggie sarcastically muttered while rolling his eyes.

"Reggie, we got together just now." I mumbled.

"Oh, and you guys go straight at it to make out in the car. Just lovely." He eyed the both of eyes before turning his attention back to the road.

"Mhm. That's a good way to put it." I giggled, not forgetting Paul's presence beside me. After he and I had confessed to each other, I had viewed Paul differently. He wasn't that huge jerk that everyone, including me, thought he was. He actually had a sweet, soft side that not many people knew he had.

Paul snorted and stared at me for a long moment, as if he was waiting for a sudden change of expression. He let out a small sigh after a while and cracked a small smile. Brushing back a small strand of hair behind my ear, he leaned closer and met my lips once more.

I felt my skin prickle and my lungs start to expand screaming for air. I ignored its plea and cupped Paul's cheek, deepening the kiss.

"What did I say about making out in the car?" Reggie warned, his voice hid an irritated edge to it.

Paul and I broke apart, gasping while watching Reggie glare at us through the mirror. I rolled my eyes and slumped back into the seat with my arms crossed over my chest, much like a child without it's lollipop, of course, me being the child, and Paul being the lollipop. I sent a glare right back to Reggie.

"You didn't say anything about making out." Paul raised his eyebrows and sent Reggie a look. Reggie shook his head disapprovingly and raised his eyes to the road again. "I'm starting to regret setting you guys up…" He muttered.

I let out a quiet giggle, looking up at Paul who had his face frozen again, emotionless. I sighed before tugging on Paul's sleeve and pouting. "Why are you so emotionless right now?" I questioned Paul.

Paul let out a low grunt, rolling his eyes. I could almost tell what he was thinking. "Don't let your brother get on your nerves. At least he doesn't have to search for a girlfriend for you." I pointed out.

He gave me a thoughtful look and nodded. "…Wait. How did you know that my brother was looking for a girlfriend for me?" He questioned, his onyx colored eyes widened.

"Um…." I smiled sheepishly at Paul. "Well…he forced you to stay out my house, and that time he was hinting stuff…I would do the same if I were in his position." I said slowly, drawling out the end of every word.

"Hn…" Was the only response that Paul gave. I supposed that it was still taking some time to sink in.

I giggled, trying to catch Paul's attention. It worked, and he gazed towards me. "What? Is there something funny?" He asked with a raspy voice.

"No…It's nothing." I smiled, tracing the seams of the leather seats of the limo. "It's just that, when you are thinking, you look really cute." I smiled, tilting my head to the side slightly. Paul let out a breath and closed his eyes.

"I hope I'm not having another one of those realistic dreams." Paul sighed and rewrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Paul, seriously, wake up." I rolled my eyes. "I'm busy this morning, but we should do something in the afternoon." I stated cheerily.

Paul nodded. He mumbled something incoherent, making me puzzled. I cocked my head to the side, hoping to shrug it off, but it continued to nag at me.

"What did you say?" I blurted. I flushed, my cheeks becoming rosy in color. I felt as if I was being annoying and asking too many questions.

"Oh…" Paul grumbled. "I…said…a picnic." He mumbled. He blushed slightly and looked towards me, barely able to meet my gaze.

"That's…" I paused. Paul seemed to be holding his breath. "That's a great idea!" I smiled placing my hands on Paul's arms.

He loosened up visibly. I smiled. He let out a breath and looked out the window. "We're almost to the studio." He noted, watching us pass by iron gates and a large building with a sophisticated sign that said 'Diamond Record Studio.'

"We're here." I nodded, smiling and feeling my cheeks flush from embarrassment. "I'll see you later okay? Let's go to the private park 'kay?" I smiled, sending Paul a quick wink before I hopped out of the car and strutted to the front doors of the studio. I saw Reggie smile and Paul gave a nonchalant wave before they turned around and headed back to their house.

I smiled to myself, feeling a blush rise to my cheeks and walked inside the record studio. The receptionist at the front pointed to the right, indicating that it was the usual room that I recorded at. I smiled at the receptionist, as thanks and started towards my usual recording room.

I opened the door gently and peered inside to see a few people standing around chatting. One person caught my eye and I nodded in a greeting.

"Dawn!" Jun looked up and smiled. "You're here!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. The person sitting in front of the recording system swerved around to look at me. He smiled as well. "Are you ready to do this?" Jun asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" I smiled, setting my purse on my chair, and hopped towards the recording booth. I stepped into the small room, placed the headphone on my head and looked at the person sitting at the chair for a signal. I watched as he raised his hand, and on cue, music started on the headphones.

_Let's go, _

_U-huh,_

_Let's go,_

_Uh-huh_

_Let's go,_

_Uh-huh,_

_Let's go,_

_Uh-huh, Uh-huh._

_Dancing,_

_All over the floor,_

_In circles,_

_I feel my head spinning 'round and 'round and 'round_

_Dancing,_

_Cranked up to the max,_

_Swaying,_

_I feel my body twist and turn._

_Le-let yourself go,_

_Dance to the beat,_

_Feel the wave rush to your head,_

_Dance with your feet,_

_Move like you mean it,_

_Tonight, you're going to rock-rock-rock it,_

_ro-ro-ro-rock it._

_Dancing,_

_Flow,_

_Eye the people you don't know,_

_Keep up your pace,_

_Pull to the crowd,_

_Move them the way you want it,_

_Dancing,_

_Stay on your toes,_

_Think 'bout all those moves ya know._

_Rock your body the way you like,_

_Dance machine, you hit the strike._

_Le-let yourself go,_

_Dance to the beat,_

_Feel the wave rush to your head,_

_Dance with your feet,_

_Move like you mean it,_

_Tonight, you're going to rock-rock-rock it,_

_ro-ro-ro-rock it_

_Oh, you know you want it,_

_Swaying your hips like that,_

_Just follow me and you get a hit,_

_If you don't, you'll just end up last._

_Le-let yourself go,_

_Dance to the beat,_

_Feel the wave rush to your head,_

_Dance with your feet,_

_Move like you mean it,_

_Tonight, you're going to rock-rock-rock it,_

_ro-ro-ro-rock it_

_Le-let yourself go,_

_Dance to the beat,_

_Feel the wave rush to your head,_

_Dance with your feet,_

_Move like you mean it,_

_Tonight, you're going to rock-rock-rock it,_

_ro-ro-ro-rock it_

_rock-rock-rock it,_

_ro-ro-ro-rock it!_

I threw my hands up in the air dramatically before I beamed at the people outside when they gave me thumbs up and I took of my headphones. I let out a deep breath and opened my eyes, I swear people though it sparkled. I was too excited to think straight. I set the headphones on the music stand quickly before I burst out of the recording room, leaving everyone behind to do the rest of the work.

I burst out of the room, inhaling deeply before I smiled. My smiled stretched out even more when I waved at the receptionist, who returned the act. I gripped the handle of my purse and waltzed towards the door, flicking out my phone to call Reggie. I quickly dialed his number, getting a response by the first ring.

"Y'ello." Reggie's deep voice answered from the other end of the line. "What can I do for my sister in law?" He chuckled.

My cheeks heated up when he mention me being his sister, "Um…can you pick me up?" I questioned shyly, knowing him, he probably knew I was nervous from him calling me sister.

"Already on it sis, Paul is waiting for you." He responded quickly.

"Okay thanks." I drawled, before I ended the call. I slipped my phone back into my purse and looked up, a limo pulled up beside me, the driver rolled down the window.

"Hey sis, did you miss me?" Reggie laughed as he got out the car, the engine still running, he opened the back door for me, gesturing me to enter. I smiled and slipped into the car quickly, letting him close the door for me.

"You know…" Reggie started, "If you marry Paul, do you think I can boss you around for a day or something like that?" Reggie snorted, "I treat you like a princess…do you think I can be treated like one?"

"A princess?" I snickered.

"Shut up, you know what I mean." Reggie glared at me through the mirror.

I just giggled. "Yeah, sure why not. I mean…if I do get married to Paul." I finished flatly. I set my purse down next to me and slumped into the car seat.

"Why so doubtful, sis? If Paul breaks up with you, I swear, I will forcefully put you guys back together…because I don't think I'd want any other sister in law." Reggie stated, giving a reassuring nod.

I laughed, "You're so sweet Reggie." I smiled and picked up my purse as I felt something vibrate from inside it. I unzipped the purse and pulled out my phone, reading that I had one text message. I opened it up.

**May**

1:17 PM

_Hey Dee-da-lee, 'sup? Have u been too busy to txt ur frans lately? Txt me sometime. I was wonderin if you wanted to hang out or something. I might set you up on a double date or something. :) Kk, ttyl cupcake._

I held back a laugh as I read the text message. I hit the reply button.

**Dawn**

1: 18 PM

_MAY-I-KINS! Sorry I haven't been txting u deary, yep, you guessed it. Work's been driving me insane for a while. Anyways, how r u and Drew-pop? Doing good? LOL. About the double dates…there is no way I'm going to those. Haha you know why? I'm going out wit some1. :O_

I sent the message, knowing that I would get an immediate response from-, My phone buzzed violently in my hands.

**May**

1:18 PM

_NO WAY! Who r u goin out with? WTH? Why didn't u tell me? I thought we were friends!_

I rolled my eyes at May's message. She always had a knack at being dramatic. Who knows, maybe I could get her hooked up as an actress. I quickly hit the reply button, just to make sure she wouldn't get any wrong ideas.

**Dawn**

1:19 PM

_Uh, Mayyyyy! I just confessed 2 him this morning, that's why u didn't know yettt. Geez, now stop spazzing. Of course ur my friend. Over-reacting much?_

I sighed as I sent the text message to her, knowing that she would probably pull off some lame excuse like…my phone's screen lit up with one new text message.

**May**

1:20 PM

_Psh, I knew that. What r u talking bout. Hahaha….;D _

I snorted, knowing that she was going to say that exactly before I even read the message. Ah, it was good to have good friends.

**Dawn**

1:21 PM

_Uh-huh, sure u did. Well, toodles, I have a picnic date PAUL! ;DDDDD_

I smiled as I looked at my own text message, seeing his name anywhere made my heart flutter. I felt so grateful to be going out with him.

**May**

1:21 PM

_NO WAY! PAUL? Haha, I should have seen this coming! :'DD I can't believe it, yet…somehow I do? OMG! I'm spazzing. U betta give meh all de details later, girly! Okay, now go 'njoy that date with PAULY!_

I smiled at my friend's enthusiasm and slipped my phone back into my purse. "Hey, Reggie, when do you think we'll get there?" I asked slowly.

"We're almost there, give me…two more minutes." He responded quickly, taking a quick turn on the road. The scenery was pretty plain. There was a long stretch of grass, plains and trees surrounding the whole area. All the population of the people that lived near here died back a few miles ago. It was only going to be Paul and me. I felt my inner self squeal with joy, while my outside self kept cool and under control. I was sure if I spazzed out, Reggie would find me strange and awkward.

I grabbed onto my purse, setting it on my lap. I glanced outside to see a large wooden fence and behind it, a small pond was embedded behind various trees. A figure in the distance was sitting cross-legged on a small blanket. A novel was stretched out before him in his palms. Paul's plum colored hair was draped across his face, and his eyes were furrowed, concentrating on the book as he read it. I smiled as Reggie slowed the car to a stop, he exited the vehicle and opened the door for me, holding out his hand to help me out of the car.

"Thanks Reggie! I'll call you when we're ready to be picked up." I said softly. He nodded and got back into his seat, giving me a small wave before he drove back to the other side of town.

I took in a breath before I swung open the gate, hoping that I wouldn't get Paul's attention. Luckily, he continued to read, gazing at the pages in front of him. I snuck over to him, hoping that he didn't notice, but he snapped his book shut before I could surprise him.

"You know that I've known that you were there for a long while. I just kept quiet and wanted to see what you were up to." Paul smirked, looking up at me. He patted the blanket next to him and I sat down gingerly.

"Aw, you're no fun. At least you could have pretended that you were surprised or something!" I pouted, slapping his arm playfully.

"Well, that would have been no fun either, because it sure is entertaining watching your reaction when I told you I knew you were coming." Paul retorted snaking his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him. I giggled, leaning on his shoulder. I gazed at the lake in front of us. It sparkled a unique shade of purple, blue and green.

I sighed, leaning into Paul's arms, snuggling into his chest. He let out a low chuckle. It was silent for a moment, but a growl cut off the moment.

"Sorry…" Paul rubbed his head sheepishly, "I guess I should eat something now."

I just giggled, opening the basket that was prepared.

* * *

~Conway POV~

I felt refreshed after a good rest in the guest room of Ursula's mansion. I grabbed my glasses, pulled on a suit that the maids had laid out on my chair, and walked out the door without checking myself in the mirror. I tapped one of the maids on the shoulder.

"Sir Conway!" The maid yelped, bowing several times. I sighed.

"Could you get the car ready? I want locations on-,"

"They're in the park, off on the other side of the town." Someone snapped before I could finish my sentence.

"Lady Ursula." I bowed my head.

"There is no need for formalities." She hissed, grabbing onto my shoulder. She dragged me down several flights of stairs and walked out the door, without saying anything to the maids that bowed to her. A sleek black limo was already ready out in the front. "Deary," She waved to the limo driver. Something about that name hit my nerve. "Could you drive us to Amity Square?" Ursula waved her hand in the air, quickly pushing me into the limo, shutting the door behind us. Why was she so eager for us to get there? I sighed.

"Is there a problem?" She growled, pursing her lips as she stared out the window, trying to find something good to focus on while she was in the same car as me.

"No." I replied simply.

"Hn." She grunted, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Can you drive any slower?" She barked to the driver in the front, who immediately sped up on the long stretch of deserted roads.

"Calm down…" I tried to ease into a conversation with her, but she just puffed out her chest and turned the other way. _Stubborn as always…_

"I don't understand. Why are you going after Dawn so insanely when you know she absolutely detests you." Ursula whispered, barely loud enough to be audible to me.

"I…" I sighed, not able to finish my sentence. It was silent for a long while, the only sound that was made was the roar of the engine or shifting of feet. The driver coughed, snapping both me and Ursula out of our dazes.

"We're here…" He stated, watching the two of us just nod vigorously and we both got out of the car.

"Where are they?" I questioned, subconsciously inching towards Ursula. A blob of purple and blue appeared at the corner of my eye and I looked down the hill that we stood on. Beside the lake on the bottom of the hill, Dawn and Paul sat on a picnic blanket, with all laugh and smiles. I stared at them for a long moment. They looked so happy together. Dawn leaned against Paul, shifting between his legs. She pushed herself up and caught her lips with his. He looked startled at first, but followed her lead, deepening the kiss, cupping her delicate cheeks.

Ursula turned to me, her brows were furrowed, "If you truly love someone, you would let them go." She looked into my eyes. Her peach locks blew gently in the wind. It was like some cliché love movie. I saw her truly for the first time.

"No." I smirked, returning her stare. "I don't need to give anything up, because…I don't need Dawn. I don't need her. I never did." I looked down at my feet and shuffled. "I never loved her. I was just…blinded."

Ursula's lips were pursed. She looked furious. "What are you talking about you dimwit. What was all that skirt-chasing then? You were in _prison_." She spat.

"It's…because I was being stupid." I sighed, pulling the glasses off of my face. I blinked twice, staring out in front of me, seeing perfectly clearly. "I don't need these. Actually…I never did."

"You're INSANE!" Ursula exploded, her face was red with fury. "What happened to the Conway I used to know? I don't know if I can continue loving such a freak." She slapped her hands over her mouth, flushing a deeper shade of red. "I-I-I…P-please pretend you didn't hear th-,"

I grabbed her wrists and pried them from her lips. I placed my index finger gently on her lips and looked deeply into her beautiful pink eyes. Her eyes softened, gazing back at me.

"I loved _you_. All this time. God I'm so stupid." I growled, tousling my hair sheepishly. I blushed looking at Ursula in suspicion. She fell into silence.

"You're not stupid. You're horrible!" She screeched, gripping onto my shoulder painfully. "And you just realized that _now._" She drawled, drawing me into a hug. "Welcome back 'old' Conway." She smiled.

I blushed, wrapping my arms around her waist. I whispered in her ear.

"I'm back."

~End of Chapter Ten~

* * *

Erck. Don't make fun of the song, 'kay? Cuz I made it up. So technically the lyrics belong to me, but. I honestly don't care. HAHA. but if you like...acutally want them, you'll have to go through me, and seriously, I WILL MAKE YOU PAY ME.

Kaykay. :D

D3sstorjo. (Sees? I ish alive.)


End file.
